Big Time Confusion
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: On their six month anniversary, Kendall prepares an amazing date for Logan. But when Logan shows up late and breaks up with him, Kendall is devastated. James, Carlos, and everyone at the Palm Woods are mad at Logan. But while worrying about Kendall, who is worrying about Logan? Why did Logan break up with him? Rape. Abuse. Logan whump. Kogan. T for now.
1. Prologue

Alice: Here's a new story.

Emily: I'm already a quarter done the second chapter for Dollar Bill.

Alice: I'm also going to publish the rewrite to Edge of Desire in the next week or two.

Emily: This story will be one of my first that really deals with rape.

Alice: I have only written and finished one other story called Growing Up that deals with rape and I didn't get it completely right.

Emily: Anyways, please enjoy and be warned that this story does deal with rape.

* * *

Title: Big Time Confusion

Summary: On their three month anniversary, Kendall prepares an amazing date for Logan. But when Logan shows up late and breaks up with him, Kendall is devastated. James, Carlos, and everyone at the Palm Woods are mad at Logan. But while worrying about Kendall, who is worrying about Logan?

Pairings: Kogan. Lumille.

Warnings: Rape. Logan-whump!

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Kendall and Logan had been dating for six months. Kendall said that it called for a celebration and asked Logan out to dinner, who happily agreed. When asked about his plans, Kendall made James and Carlos swear not to tell anyone. He actually planned on reserving a table at Logan's favorite fancy restaurant. Kendall grinned as he bought flowers and even decided to arrive early. He texted Logan where to meet and Logan was enthusiastic.

Of course, Kendall was expecting Logan to be a little late. Logan had said he would be because he needed to get something for Kendall. Kendall grinned, wondering what it could be. He sat there and stared at his watch, frowning when he realized it had been around an hour since Kendall texted Logan to meet him there. He tried calling him.

_"Hey this is Logan. I can't get to the phone right now so please leave a message. I'll try to call you back as soon as I can. Thanks."_

Kendall immediately frowned. Logan always answered his phone no matter what. Maybe he just didn't hear the ringtone or something. Kendall nodded to himself, knowing that was probably it. The waiter approached him, asking if he would like to take his order. Kendall shook his head with a polite smile, saying he was waiting for someone.

Kendall sighed as he decided to call James, deciding that he might know where Logan was. _"Hey?"_ James answered, frowning slightly. He wondered why Kendall would suddenly call him.

"Hey," Kendall replied, happy he answered. "Is Logan with you?"

_"Logan?"_ James sounded confused._ "I thought he was on a date with you..."_

"He's late," Kendall explained. "By around an hour I think. I was just wondering if he was with you because he's not answering his phone."

_"James? Who is that?"_ Kendall heard Carlos call out.

_"It's Kendall," _James answered to Carlos.

"_How's his date with Logan going?_" Kendall could practically see the grin on Carlos's face. Kendall smiled. He still remembered when Logan and him had first told them they were dating. James said he knew from the beginning while Carlos fainted from shock. Of course he was fine afterwards and said he supported them all the way. In fact, he supported them a little too much. Kendall still remembered how Carlos gave him some condoms for tonight. Kendall had rolled his eyes and explained that Logan was not ready for that. Not after six months. Carlos just winked at him instead.

_"Logan isn't there yet,_" James explained causing Kendall to snap out of his thoughts. The fact that James really didn't know where Logan was freaked him out a bit. Logan always made sure someone knew where he was. "_Here let me put it on speaker."_

Kendall frowned. "So you're sure he's not with you?"

"_Pretty sure_," Carlos answered nonchalantly. Then the situation really hit him. Kendall could tell because he sounded very worried when he continued. _"But where would he be? He's been so happy about this date with you. He might be caught up in traffic or something."  
_

_"Yeah but an hour late?"_ James replied skeptically. Even Kendall knew that traffic couldn't be that bad. He glanced outside the window and saw that traffic around here wasn't nearly that bad_"That's pretty late for traffic..."_

Kendall rolled his eyes at the argument. He began glancing out the window again then started grinning. "Guys, he's here. See you later."

Without another word, he hung up. He could briefly hear the cheering of Carlos and the relieved sigh of James. Kendall turned his attention towards Logan. He sat up straight, grinning as Logan walked in. Once Logan approached the table, Kendall frowned. Logan's eyes were filled with absolute sadness and emptiness. His clothes were slightly wet and ripped. Kendall could even smell a bit of blood. "What happened?" Kendall breathed out, completely shocked. Was he jumped?

Logan glanced away, biting his lip. Kendall knew for a fact he only did that when he was nervous. But what would he be nervous about? Was someone threatening him? "Nothing's wrong, right?" Kendall breathed out. Logan flinched which only increased Kendall's worries. "Why are you all wet?"

Kendall flash backed to when he first arrived. It was drizzling just a bit and it might have gotten worse while Kendall wasn't paying attention. Logan must have gotten stuck in the rain. But...

"Why are your clothes ripped up?" Kendall walked over to him and tried to grab his hand only for Logan to flinch away.

"Kendall..." Logan whispered solemnly .

"Yeah?" Kendall frowned. Logan refused to meet his eyes. Whenever Kendall tried to take a step closer, Logan would only take a step back. Logan's arms wrapped around his own body as he slightly shivered. His eyes diverted to outside as they softened.

"I'm breaking up with you," Logan said with a straight face. Kendall's green eyes were immediately filled with shock and hurt, but Logan wouldn't know. He still wasn't looking at him.

"Are you joking?" Kendall let out a strained laugh. "Come on, Logie, be serious."

"I am," Logan clenched his hands into fists. He refused to look at Kendall still. "I can't be with you anymore Kendall."

"Who's making you do this?" Kendall stood up abruptly. "Is it some sort of prank? A bet? It's not funny Logan. Please stop it."

"I am being serious," Logan's voice rose. He stared into Kendall's green eyes and sighed. "I am breaking up with you."

Logan's once playful brown eyes were filled with such seriousness and coldness that Kendall really didn't know who he was looking at anymore. These weren't Logan's eyes.

"Why?" Kendall's eyes began to fill with tears. Even though they didn't date for long, they were still best friends. Kendall realized he was in love with Logan right before they came into Hollywood. According to Logan, it was the same with him. Nothing happened that would make Logan suddenly do this. What was going on?

Logan bit his lip. "I... there's..." he sighed. "It's complicated."

"Oh?" Kendall frowned in anger. "So you're breaking up with me without a reason?"

"Kendall," Logan pleaded. "It's not like that."

"Then what is it like Logan?" Kendall hissed. Logan flinched slightly as he immediately diverted his eyes to the ground. Logan was trembling but Kendall didn't notice. All Kendall was focused on were eyes that held not a single ounce of regret.

"I don't love you anymore," Logan whispered. Before Kendall could even reply, Logan quickly turned his back on Kendall. "Goodbye Kendall."

And with just those words, Logan ran out of the restaurant, leaving a shocked and stunned Kendall. _Did... did that really just happen? _Kendall thought to himself. He took a step back and stumped back into his chair, his green eyes wide. His body was frozen as he continued to stare at the doors that Logan just exited at.

_"Hello? Kendall?"_

Kendall didn't even realize he had called James until he heard his voice. "He broke up with me," Kendall whispered. He could hear the gasps from the other line.

_"What?"_ James replied in disbelief.

"Logan broke up with me," Kendall said once again, his throat dry. Everything suddenly became a blur. James saying he was on his way along with Carlos... James and Carlos helping him to the car and going back to the crib... everything just passed so silently. Only one thing was flashing through Kendall's mind:

_Where was Logan?_

* * *

Alice: I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Emily: This will mostly be from Kendall, James, and Carlos's POV.

Alice: Occasionally I'll do a Logan POV.

Emily: Thanks for reading!


	2. Days 1 and 2

Alice: Update!

Emily: Thanks for all the reviews.

Alice: Here's the official first chapter.

Emily: Enjoy!

* * *

Day 1

* * *

Officially, it had been only a day. A day that seemed like a thousand years scared Kendall. If one day felt like this, how would he get through a week? He sighed, glancing at the mirror to see huge bags under his eyes. He rolled his eyes. Of course he would have these bags. Logan had somehow managed to convince Carlos to switch rooms, so Logan now slept with James. Carlos simply said he was sorry, but Kendall just nodded in response. He quickly washed his face and began walking out until he heard something. "Logan?"

"Yes Katie?" Logan replied, the usual "morning chirp" in his voice gone. Kendall flinched slightly. Every morning Logan would always sound happy and cheerful. They used to tease him, saying he was like one of those early morning birds. Yet today was different. Maybe it was because of the break up...

"Why did you break up with Kendall?" Katie blurted out. Instead of a demanding, rage-filled voice like James and Carlos had yesterday, Katie sounded miserable. He knew that Katie loved them together from the start. Now that they were broken up, she was just as confused as everyone else in the apartment.

"W-why do you ask?" his voice was filled with reluctance. Even a bit of fear.

"I mean, you two were just so perfect for each other. I thought you guys would last forever. Now you're not even in the same room anymore. What happened?" Katie's voice was soft and somewhat comforting.

Logan sighed. "Katie, it's complicated."

That was the same thing Logan had told him last night.

"It doesn't sound that complicated to me. You broke Kendall's heart. You broke your own heart by breaking up with my big brother. You can't use that I don't love you excuse on me Logan. Kendall's too shocked to even think through that dumb excuse. But I can see. I can see that you're miserable." What Katie said made complete sense. Kendall continued to listen intensely. Maybe Logan would tell Katie why he broke up with him.

"Trust me when I say it would only hurt him more if I stayed," Logan sighed. "Katie, I'm going to go to school early. Wake up the boys for me, okay? I don't have the energy right now."

With that, Kendall heard footsteps and the door close, signalling that Logan was gone. Katie stared after him, her eyes filled with slight sadness. "Logan..."

"Kendall?"

Kendall turned to see James and Carlos standing there, in their pajamas's with frowns and concerned eyes. They were the same eyes they showed him yesterday. Kendall nearly let out a laugh out of pure irony. He wondered if that was the same expression he showed to them when they were in trouble. After all, he was the leader. "Morning guys."

"Morning," Carlos and James glanced at each other. "You... okay?" Carlos bit his lip.

"I'm fine," Kendall forced a smile. "Come on. We have to go to school."

* * *

Everyone knew somehow. The moment Kendall walked into the classroom, he was bombarded with questions about his and Logan's break up. Even the Jenifers were asking some questions about them. Kendall immediately frowned. How did it spread so quickly? Since he didn't really have the guts to ask, James somehow did. "How do you guys know they broke up? It happened yesterday!"

The three boys glanced over to see Logan sitting in the corner, talking to a very shocked Camille. That's when it clicked. "Camille," the three boys said together. Logan probably told Camille, who probably shouted it out for the whole world to know. "Look," Kendall flashed them a smile. "Logan and I broke up. That's all there is to it. Everything's still going to be the same. We just didn't work out as a couple."

"Why?" Blonde Jenifer raised an eyebrow. At their confused looks, she just rolled her eyes. "Why can't you two work as a couple?"

Kendall froze, glancing over at Logan who wasn't even paying attention to the crowd surrounding the three boys. He was just so deeply involved in his conversation with Camille. _Is that why he broke up with me? Because he loves Camille?_ Kendall couldn't help but think. He sighed and turned his attention back to the crowd. "We just didn't... um..." He didn't want to let the whole world know what happened.

"Who broke up with who?" the curly haired Jenifer shouted out. Unintentionally, all the boys diverted their eyes to Logan. The class seemed to notice and all ran towards Logan, who gasped when he realized he was in the center of attention.

"Why'd you do it?" a boy shouted out.

"D-d-do what?" Logan forced a nervous smile.

"You know what we mean," the third Jenifer scoffed. Logan paled and Camille immediately frowned.

"How do they know?" Camille demanded her eyes wide with worry. Logan literally looked petrified.

"I don't know," Logan whispered.

"Everyone knows," another boy laughed. "It's everywhere! You broke up with Kendall."

Strangely, the three best friends noticed, Logan let out a breath of relief as did Camille. "I did," Logan sighed. "Look I know you're all curious, but you have no right to be asking me about why I broke up with him. It was my decision and frankly I don't want the whole world to know. I don't want to start rumors or anything. So please leave me alone."

Camille nodded, her eyes softening as she continued to stare at Logan. Kendall immediately frowned and quickly looked away. Sadly for him, everyone was watching to see his reaction. For some reason, one thought ran through their heads: _Did Logan break up with Kendall for Camille?_

Logan sighed and glanced over at Camille, who nodded and slipped her hand in his. He squeezed it, his eyes filled with sorrow. The Palm Woods students all frowned and glanced at each other before going to their seats. Kendall remained standing there the longest, staring at the pairs hands before walking over and sitting down. Camille turned to Logan and sighed. "You two were so cute together," she whispered.

"Were," Logan mumbled.

"He won't think any less of you," Camille tried to argue.

"He deserves better, Camille," Logan's grip on her hand tightened. Camille opened her mouth to oppose the thought until the teacher walked in and smiled brightly at them all. Camille turned to see Logan immediately focusing on the lesson. She knew he was still bothered by everything though.

After all, he still had a death grip on her hand.

* * *

_Logan grinned happily as he walked in the shop. It was his and Kendall's anniversary and Kendall arranged a dinner at his favorite fancy restaurant. He wanted to do something good for his boyfriend too, so he decided to get him something he had been wanting for a while. It had been hard to decide, but he eventually ended up picking out a key chain. Sure, it wasn't much compared to what Kendall was doing for Logan, but Logan had been staring at the specific chain for a while. It had the symbol for his favorite hockey team. He must have been staring at it because the next thing he knew, he heard a chuckle._

_"You like that?"_

_Logan turned to see an employee standing there with a grin. He had sandy blonde hair and a kind smile. Logan chuckled. He stood up, considering he was leaning over to stare at the key chain in its display, and smiled at the stranger. "I'm actually going to get it for my date tonight."_

_"Your girlfriend likes hockey?" he raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk. Almost like he knew he wasn't going on a date with a girl. _

_Logan laughed a bit. "Well, he's not a girl but he likes hockey."_

_Instead of being disgusted or even surprised, he just grinned. "He'll love it. Especially if it's coming from a cutie like you."_

_"Thanks," Logan grinned shyly, slightly blushing and scanned his name tag. "Alex?"_

_He nodded, holding out his hand. "Yeah, I'm Alex."_

_Logan reached out and grasped his hand with a grin. He immediately noticed just how cold his hand was. "I'm Logan."_

_"Hey, we actually have a couple more items in the back if you want," he offered. "I think if your boyfriend likes that, he'll like those too. You wanna come back?"_

_"Sure," Logan grinned. _

_If only he hadn't been so naive. _

* * *

Day 2

* * *

Kendall immediately frowned when he walked to the pool. He was getting sympathetic looks and even some waves and winks from the girls. Kendall sighed. What was going on? That's when Logan walked out with Camille at his side. The happy pool sight flipped to a tense and even angry setting. Logan noticed and seemed to shrink under the amount of glares he was getting. Camille glared at whoever was glaring at Logan. "Hey look," one boy shouted out. "It's the whore and his new girlfriend!"

Logan's eyes went wide as did Kendall's. "What?" Kendall glared at whoever said that before smiling apologetically at Logan. "Sorry Logie. I don't know why-"

"It's not true," Camille stared sternly at Logan, who bit his lip.

"Camille-"

She grabbed Logan's hand and quickly walked over to Kendall, glaring at him. "If we're not welcome here, then we'll go somewhere else. Is that alright?"

"Can I come too?" Kendall asked with hopeful eyes. Maybe he could still be friends with Logan and have Logan fall for him all over again. Maybe-

"No!" Logan quickly shouted and blushed when he realized he did. "I-I mean... it's a me and Camille thing, you know? So yeah... actually, we're going to the park. So we're just going to go. Bye!"

Logan sprang forward and dragged Camille along with him, leaving the pool. Kendall just stood there, shocked. That's when Carlos walked down with a grin but frowned when he saw Kendall's face. "Kendall?"

"He... why does he hate me?" Kendall sighed. He walked over and sat down on one of the chairs. Carlos knew who he was talking about. "I thought maybe we could still be friends. Now I just... I want to know what I did. It's killing me, Carlos! It really is. What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything," Carlos reassured. "I'm sure he's just..."

Even Carlos couldn't think of anything to say. What could he say? Logan just needed a break? From what? They never fought. The reasons for Logan's break up were very vague and extremely unclear. After a long pause, Kendall knew his friend wouldn't say anything and frowned. "Boys!" a voice interrupted. They turned to see Mr. Bitters with James and a boy with sandy blond hair grinning at them. "This is our new resident Alex."

Kendall stood up, as did Carlos, and offered friendly smiles at him. "Hey," Alex smiled.

"Mr. Bitters wants us to show him around," James rolled his eyes playfully. Alex was a little shorter than James but not by much. "He just moved here for... what do you want to do again?"

"Act, sing, dance, anything really," Alex smiled. "I've been saving up to live here, and I finally got enough money yesterday to move in here. I'm really excited!"

"That's cool," James smirked. "And there's a lot of cute girls here."

"Eh," Alex shrugged and smirked back. "I'm not on that team, man. I go for boys."

The three boys glanced at each other and shrugged. James grinned. "We've got a lot of those too. Just pick out any one you want."

"Actually," Alex smiled. "I met a boy yesterday. He was really cool and fun. He was so cute too. I really liked him. He was really good at what he did."

James laughed. "Seriously? You two did it on your first meeting? And now you're looking for him? That's way too cliche, man."

"Yep," Alex grinned. "It's cliche, but I know I'm going to find him! I just have to. You should have seen his eyes."

Soon the boys began showing Alex around. They talked about many things, including how Kendall and Alex should get together as a joke. Kendall just rolled his eyes, saying he only loved his ex. Alex just grinned and said he was interested in someone else. The one he slept with. Eventually, they ended up at 2J. Walking in, James immediately went to the couch while Carlos went to the fridge.

"Thanks for the tour," Alex sat down. "I might get lost a couple times though. I'm horrible with directions."

"It's fine," James shrugged.

"James? Is that you?"

The boys turned to see Logan walked out with a small smile. "Hey, I was wondering where you" he caught sight of Alex, "... were..."

Alex eyes immediately brightened up. The boys glanced at each other, noticing how Alex and Logan were literally just staring at each other. Alex finally stood up slowly. "Logan?"

"A-Alex," Logan stuttered. Alex grinned and ran up to him, leaning down and pressing his lips against Logan's. Logan stood there, frozen as he didn't even close his eyes into the kiss. He was too shocked.

Kendall was frozen as well. "Wait," Carlos whispered. "I thought he was looking for the guy he slept with..."

"I was," Alex broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around Logan's slim waist. "But Ifinally found him. Remember me, Logie? From yesterday?"

"Y-yes!" Logan squeaked out. Alex chuckled.

"You..." Carlos frowned. "You slept with him? Yesterday? When?! Why?!"

Immediately Carlos had a look of betrayal on his face. James got up and glared at the two of them. "Wait... is that why you broke up with Kendall? To sleep with this guy?"

"Kendall?" Alex glanced over and gasped. "That was the boyfriend you were telling me about! You were going to meet him on that date before-"

Logan quickly panicked. Everyone was staring at him with looks of hurt and betrayal. Even Alex was holding him in his arms though softly. Unlike yesterday when... "Yeah," Logan quickly intervened. "I did meet up with him... after..."

Kendall connected the dots. In a calm, collected voice, he spoke out. "You cheated on me."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Logan nodded, his eyes filled with sorrow, guilt, and even fear. "I did cheat on you."

"Okay then," Kendall whispered. He began walking towards the new couple and pushed passed them, slamming the door to his room. James and Carlos stood there, not knowing what to do. Logan glanced over to them, wanting to explain everything.

Carlos beat him to it.

"Why?" Carlos stared sadly at him. "Why Logie?"

"Oh who cares!" James glared at him. "Come on Carlos, Kendall needs us."

With that, they also pushed back the couple and walked into Kendall's room. The moment they all left, Alex smirked and began travelling his hands down to Logan's ass. "Let's go back to my apartment," Alex whispered huskily in his ear. "That way it'll be just you-"

He squeezed making Logan help. "And me."

Logan shut his eyes tightly, all the memories flooding back into his head.

_"NO! Stop! It hurts..."_

_"Oh god, you're so tight."_

_"Stop... stop!"_

_"Slut... whore... bitch!"_

_He had eventually stopped struggling. He laid there, sobbing as Alex continued to pound into him like some sort of animal. Like some sort of slut. Logan cried out in pain when Alex released. _

_"Kendall," he sobbed. "I'm sorry..."_

* * *

Alice: Thanks for reading.

Emily: Please tell us what you thought!

Alice: Thanks!


	3. Day 3

Alice: New chapter!

Emily: I'm going to try to update a lot today. Maybe even post a few one-shots depending on Tumblr requests.

Alice: Enjoy!

* * *

Day 3

* * *

Camille frowned when she knocked on the door to the boys' apartment. No one opened the door, and there was no such noise that implied anyone would open the door. Raising an eyebrow only slightly, she reached out and grabbed the doorknob, twisting it. She nearly laughed but resisted, only smirking. Of course they wouldn't lock their door. Walking in, she noticed two things. One was that no one was anywhere to be seen. Second, it had a weary feeling to it. She frowned, walking around and wondering if Logan would be in his and Kendall's shared room. She sighed, remembering what he told her the day before.

* * *

_Logan hesitated when he walked into the classroom. Camille noticed how he only briefly glanced at his table which he shared with Kendall. She noticed how he ripped his eyes from the sight and walked over to sit next to her. She immediately frowned as some kids came piling into the classroom. She decided to whisper. "Why aren't you sitting with Kendall today?"_

_Logan's smile was so fake it hurt. He was clearly not born to be an actor, she thought. "I... Kendall and I broke up."_

_Her eyes went extremely wide as she stood up, her hands slamming on the desk. "YOU AND KENDALL BROKE UP!?" _

_Logan bit his lip as all the kids began to stare in their direction. Usually it wouldn't be of interest, considering Camille was an actress. Though she never used real names for an improv or act, so it immediately worried them. The kids glanced at each other as they began whispering but too low for Camille or Logan to hear. Logan sighed at Camille's apologetic expression. "Yeah, we did. I broke up with him."_

_Camille's eyes softened. "Why?"_

_"I cheated on him," Logan's eyes filled with tears which he quickly blinked away. Camille let out a gasp as Logan clenched his fists. "I didn't meant to," he admitted. "I... I told the guy no the moment he kissed me. I said I had a boyfriend and that I was buying him a present. He didn't listen. God Camille, he went all the way with me. He-"_

_"Raped you?" Camille whispered, her hands beginning to shake. She refused to cry, knowing very well that it was Logan suffering and not her. "Logan, you have to tell-"_

_"I can't!" Logan hissed. That was when the other boys walked in. James, Carlos, and Kendall were immediately surrounded by their classmates. Logan frowned. Of course they would ask Kendall rather than Logan, who had been sitting there all along. "Look he deserves better. I'm just used goods-"_

_"Logan!" Camille's mouth dropped. _

_"It's true," Logan sighed. "He deserves someone better, someone less dirty. Camille, you can't tell anyone."_

_He already knew she would protest before she even opened her mouth. "You need to-"_

_He was interrupted by a boy slamming their hands on the table. "Why'd you do it?" he sneered. Logan froze as did Camille. What did he mean? Did he overhear their conversation? Did he know that Logan cheated on Kendall, that Logan slept with someone else? _

_"D-d-do what?" Logan decided to play dumb. _

_"You know what we mean," a Jenifer scoffed which only caused Logan's heart rate to increase. How did they know? Why did they know? Was it obvious how dirty he was? Could they just see it on him? Logan shut his eyes tightly. Did Kendall know?_

_"How do they know?" Camille asked, worry evident on her face and in her voice. She was clearly thinking the same thoughts as everyone else. _

_"I don't know," Logan whispered only to learn they weren't talking about why he broke up with Kendall but that he broke up with Kendall. The Palm Woods residents' eyes were filled with questions that Logan didn't want to provide answers to. So he simply avoided it, saying he didn't want to talk about it. Needing comfort, he slipped his hand in Camille's, who squeezed it gently. Everyone began to disperse. Everyone but Kendall, who stared at him sadly before walking off._

_That's what killed him the most._

* * *

Entering the room, she began to walk towards Kendall's and Logan's shared room. She highly doubted they shared it anymore, but she had to talk to someone. She smiled fondly at the scene. Kendall, James, and Carlos were all on the floor, dead asleep. Part of her wanted to take a picture and post it on the Internet: Three of the four Big Time Rush members asleep. Of course, that only made her think where the fourth member was. Kendall began to stir. His eyes lazily opened as he stared at Camille for a moment or two before closing them.

Ten seconds later, he woke up, screaming. "Camille!"

James and Carlos woke up immediately after she screamed. They panted but seeing how it was only Camille, they groaned. Until all thoughts from the previous day returned. James frowned as Carlos just blinked up innocently at the girl. Kendall only sat there, rubbing his head with a sheepish grin. "We forgot to lock the door, didn't we?"

"Yep," Camille smirked. Kendall glanced around and immediately frowned, his eyes saddening.

"Where's Logan?" Kendall asked, his head snapping towards Camille. James growled, his fists clenching in frustration. Carlos only frowned sadly.

"I can't believe he did that to you," James growled, breaking the silence.

Camille's eyes went wide as her mouth went open in a tiny O shape. "He told you guys?" They all nodded as she smiled in relief. "Thank God! Oh, I was so worried Logan would keep it a secret forever."

"You knew?" Kendall furrowed his eyebrows.

Camille bobbled her head up and down, clearly thinking of a different situation then they were. "He told me in class. I was so shocked, and I can't believe it happened. But he told you guys, so you can all be friends!"

"Friends?" James frowned, glaring at her. "Logan cheated on Kendall!"

Camille's mouth dropped open; immediately she was scowling. "Excuse me?"

"Yesterday a new boy named Alex came. Turns out Logan slept with him on their anniversary. He even kissed him," Carlos sighed sadly. "I guess Logan's with him right now."

Kendall's head dropped a bit lower, his eyes growing dark. Camille's eyes went extremely wide. What Logan told her was that he said no. So that meant the boy that came here yesterday was...

"Oh God," Camille couldn't find any strength in her legs as she dropped down.

"We couldn't believe it either," James glared at the ground. Camille felt like she was going to puke. Not only did his friends think he cheated on Kendall and were mad at him, but his rapist moved into the Palm Woods. Logan was probably with him right now. Camille stood up shakily and clenched her fists.

"I have to go," she whispered before exiting the apartment. She so badly wanted to go after this Alex and tear him to shreds. But she didn't know his apartment number or even if he had Logan. She frowned again and began walking back to her own apartment. Memories of the day before flooded her mind. She remembered how in the park, Logan refused to be around Kendall. He thought Kendall would reject him or think less of him. Heck, Logan already thought less of himself.

What could she do?

* * *

Alice: Chapter's a little short.

Emily: I hope you all enjoy!

Alice: The next chapter will be longer.

EMily: Thanks for reading!

Alice: Should I add Jamille as a pairing in this story?

Emily: Thanks again!


	4. Day 3 Continued

Alice: So new chapter.

Emily: I hope you all like it.

Alice: There's a lot of Logan angst in this chapter.

Emily: Only it mostly focuses on Kendall. I hope you all enjoy!

Alice: Thanks for all the reviews. Also this is the real Day Three. The other chapter had the wrong title.

* * *

Day 3 Continued

* * *

Logan spent the nights at Alex's house. That was the only reasonable explanation to Kendall, who was currently walking around the park with Logan plaguing his mind. They broke up because Logan slept with Alex and liked him. It made no sense though. In the time they were dating, Logan was strictly against giving up his virginity so soon. Why would he willingly give it to a boy he just met? And on their anniversary? His knees began to tremble. It had only been half a year but Kendall knew he was in love with Logan. Slowly he made his way to the bench and slouched down, staring at the blue sky. It was a beautiful day; in the movies, it would be raining.

"You look sad."

Kendall blinked, turning to see a girl standing there with a shy grin. Her light brown hair swirled with the wind. Her blue eyes held kindness behind her glasses. Kendall laughed a bit. "I do?"

"You do," the girl smiled sympathetically. "Mind if I sit here?"

Kendall shrugged and moved over, letting the girl sit down. She smiled politely at him, offering her hand. "My name is Sarah."

"Kendall," he shook her hand. Her skin was soft, Kendall noted. Sarah nodded, still smiling at him. It was silent for a few seconds before Kendall decided to try to make conversation with the girl. "I really look sad?"

She nodded. "Well you don't look sad. You just look like you're trying to be happy. You're not though. I guess that's why I've decided you were sad. That and I've also decided your a horrible actor."

The last part was meant to be a joke. Kendall chuckled softly. At least the girl was trying to make him feel better even though she just dissed his acting skills. "I'm a singer, not an actor. That could explain it."

"Hm? A singer?" Sarah smirked. "Let's hear you then."

"No," Kendall laughed.

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" she chanted. "I'll sing if you sing! And I'm a horrible singer so that say something."

Kendall rolled his eyes but decided to sing anyway. _"Young and full of runnin'..._"

It was his and Logan's song. They ended up singing it together out of boredom. By the end of the song, Kendall found himself confessed to Logan, who said he felt the same way. Both boys grinned and shared their first kiss at that moment. Kendall guessed he was singing it because his mind was on Logan. He was interrupted on the second verse when he realized he wasn't singing.

"_Young and full of runnin' all the way to the edge of desire,_" Sarah began singing. Kendall noticed the crowd starting to pay attention. Some even had their phones out and were recording it. Then again, Kendall Knight, a part of Big Time Rush, was singing with a random girl. He guessed that meant it was worth the video. _  
_

_"And don't say a word just come over and lie here with me._" Both continued to sing. Somehow it felt wrong to Kendall. He was singing a song that meant so much to him and Logan with someone else. _Then again_, Kendall reasoned as he continued to sing, _he's with Alex right now. _

When they finished the song, people began clapping. Sarah was clearly blushing as Kendall just smiled at the small crowd. Slowly they all broke away. Sarah turned to him, smiling. "I knew I recognized you! Kendall Knight part of Big Time Rush!"

"Is that why you insisted on me singing?" Kendall laughed. She nodded with a smile. "You're really good."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Hey, can I see your phone?"

"Um... sure?" Kendall blinked, handing her the phone. "You're not one of those crazed fans who will run off with it right?"

"Yeah I am," Sarah joked before handing back the phone. "I put my number in. You look happier but you were still sad. If you want to talk about it, just text me, okay? Or call. Doesn't really matter, does it?"

"I guess not," Kendall smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

"Where were you?"

Kendall rolled his eyes at James' smirk that clearly implied something. Did James really think he'd be out flirting when he just broke up with Logan? "I was at the park."

"I know," James smirked. "I saw the video on YouTube."

"What video?" Kendall frowned. James walked over to him with his phone and went onto the website. He clicked on the video which clearly showed Kendall and Sarah singing Edge of Desire. James smirked slightly as Kendall just frowned. "That's on YouTube? Wow..."

"She's cute," James winked.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "So? I don't like her like that. We just met."

"Then why are you singing with her? Especially _that _song?" James wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. "It was yours and Logan's song. You must be interested in her if you're singing that song with her. And that means you're one step closer to getting over Logan."

"I'm not even close to getting over Logan," Kendall frowned. "James, I love him. It's not easy to just make these feelings disappear. I know that he's with Alex and that they... anyway, I'm just not ready to date anyone else."

James began visibly shaking with anger. "Dude, really?! He's not worth it! He's... he's a whore, okay?" Kendall opened his mouth to protest, but James only continued. "Who cheats on their boyfriend on their anniversary? Whores do. Who sleeps with guys they literally just meet when they have a boyfriend? Whores do! Kendall, Logan isn't worth it. He doesn't deserve you at all."

"James-" Kendall began.

"He's right."

Both Kendall and James gasped when they turned around to see Logan in the doorway. His eyes were blank and a fake smile was plastered on his face. Kendall blinked. "W-what do you mean?"

"Ask her out," Logan grinned. "She's really cute! Let's face it, she sang that song way better than us singing it." At their confused looks, Logan playfully rolled his eyes. "Alex showed me the video. But you two do look really cute together. You really should ask her out! Oh, and introduce us too. She seems really nice.

"But-"

"Come on Kendall," Logan continued to smile yet his eyes showed dull, empty emotion. "You deserve someone like her."

"I don't want her," Kendall's eyes darkened. "I want you. Logan, I don't think you understand. I love you. You're all I've ever wanted. You're all I'll ever want. I just... you cheated, but if you're willing to get back together, I'll learn to forgive you. It hurts now but at least we can work it out instead of ending it. Maybe we can even figure out why you felt the need to cheat."

Logan bit his lip. "Kendall-"

"What did I do wrong?" Kendall pleaded. Logan visibly flinched as James awkwardly stood there. "I mean, I thought I-"

"LOGAN MITCHELL!" All three boys flinched when Camille burst through the door, her eyes brimming with angry tears. Logan bit his lip as Camille quickly glared at him. Logan flinched and diverted his eyes as Camille just let out a strangled sob before jumping into his arms. James and Kendall only blinked. "You..." Camille whispered. "Why...?"

Logan laughed but it was very fake. "A-another acting role, Camille? You probably got the part! Congratulations-" One glare shut him up. Logan ended up sighing again. "How did you find out?"

"How else?" Camille's gestured to James and Kendall. "I literally had to run into Carlos stalking your _boyfriend _to even figure out he was your _boyfriend__. _Logan why are you-"

"Carlos is stalking him?" Logan exclaimed. Camille slowly nodded as Logan cursed under his breath. "I have to go!"

With that, he dashed out quickly as Camille stood there with her fists clenched. She glared at the ground as Kendall and James just stared at her. "Camille?" James finally asked. "What's going on? Why is he so nervous about his boyfriend being stalked?"

"I can't tell you," Camille sighed, wiping her eyes. She didn't want to be the ones to tell them. Logan had to be. Sighing once again, she exited 2J without another word. James and Kendall frowned.

"I wish I could just see what Logan's thinking," Kendall mumbled. James nodded numbly.

* * *

Carlos could find nothing wrong with this guy. He smiled a lot, and he became immediate friends with almost everyone. He narrowed his eyes slightly, his bush hat clinging to his head desperately. He narrowed his eyes as Alex smiled at a bunch of girls almost flirtatiously but that might have just been Carlos. He frowned. He wanted to find something seriously wrong with Alex, report it to Logan, and have them break up. Then maybe Kendall and Logan would get back together and everything would be fine again.

Something told Carlos that wouldn't happen.

Carlos blinked when suddenly Logan came running out. Alex turned and smiled brightly at Logan, who quickly grabbed the back of his head and brought him down, slamming his lips onto Alex's in a kiss. Carlos let out a gasp like the rest of the Palm Woods did. When they parted, Logan let out a strain smile. Carlos could clearly see right through it. Alex smiled softly before kissing him again and walking off with a wink. Carlos frowned again but then something weird happened.

The three Jenifers were all glaring at Logan, who was standing by the edge of the pool. Smirking they began walking up and, not so subtly, pushed him into the pool. Carlos gasped as Logan fell in with a splash. Carlos could only watch helplessly as the Palm Woods residents just laughed. Logan quickly got up and ran off as Carlos could only stare with shock. Then it hit him. They just laughed at one of his best friends, pushed him in a pool, and even shouted some pretty bad words at him.

And Carlos did nothing to stop it.

* * *

Alice: Thanks for reading!

Emily: I hope you all like the next chapter.

Alice: The next chapter has Jo in it.

Emily: Tell us what you think!


	5. Day 4

Alice: New chapter.

Emily: I realized I've been focusing too much on the Christmas stories.

Alice: I totally forgot to update my other ones. So here you go.

Emily: Enjoy! Oh and yes there is a reason why Logan didn't want Alex to be stalked.

* * *

Day 4

* * *

Camille wondered how Logan could be so strong. She knew his secret and it was destroying her from the inside out. People thought she was in an acting role which resulted in her depression. She sighed, deciding it would be best to talk to Jo, her best friend. Maybe she could cheer her up. Camille walked into the lobby only to blink when she saw Jo smiling and flirting with a cute boy. Camille smirked. After the whole Lucy and Kendall incident, Jo was always so paranoid when it came to Kendall. So when he broke up with her for Logan, she wasn't up for meeting too many boys. Camille thought it was funny how Jo hated Lucy but was fine with Logan.

"Hey," Camille found herself smirking, looking up at the cute by then to a blushing Jo. "Who's this? A new boyfriend?"

The boy just smiled sheepishly when Jo flushed red. "N-no, he just moved in here. I decided to tell him about the people..."

"You must be Camille? I heard you're the best actress around," the boy smiled. Camille nodded, her face slightly reddening. It was nice to be complimented. "There are a lot of people here, so it's hard to memorize all the names and faces. I'm glad Jo is helping me out with that."

"She is helpful," Camille nudged Jo teasingly. Jo blushed again.

"He just moved in a couple days ago," Jo explained. "I ran into him and accidently spilled coffee on him."

"Cool," Camille grinned. He looked so nice. She was happy Jo finally managed to find a cute boy to like. "So what's your name?"

"Alex," he reached out his hand. Camille smiled, about to shake it when she frowned. He moved in a couple days ago and his name matched the boy that raped Logan... it couldn't be. Camille's eyes went wide. He was so nice though. He probably didn't... but...

His nice aura must have been why Logan was so easy to trust him. Why Logan was too easy on trusting him. This was the boy that raped Logan. Subconsciously she pulled her hand back, glaring at him. Jo blinked, staring at her in slight confusion. "Camille?"

"Jo?" she smiled sweetly. "Can I talk to you alone?"

"Why?" Jo gasped when Camille grabbed her wrist tightly, dragging her to a corner, leaving a confused Alex. Jo rubbed her wrist once Camille released it, frowning. "What was that for?"

"You can't date him," Camille hissed. "You shouldn't even talk to him!"

Jo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why not?"

Camille bit her lip, trying to find an excuse without giving away Logan's secrets. "He's bad news."

Jo laughed bitterly. "You know what? I think you're jealous! Camille, he's really nice, and I need someone like him after everything with Kendall. I don't see why-"

And suddenly Camille didn't care about spilling his secrets. She just wanted Jo nowhere near that boy.

"He raped Logan!" Camille growled. "You heard the rumors right? Logan broke up with Kendall and got a new boyfriend? He broke up with Kendall because he was raped. He doesn't feel good enough for him. That new boyfriend? Yeah, that's Alex, the one who raped him."

Jo's mouth dropped open, her eyes going wide. "You're... you have to be joking."

"Why would I joke about something like this?" Camille hissed. Jo's eyes slowly began to fill up with tears. Flashes on how different Logan has been acting and how he looked so heart broken. Jo growled, her hands clenching into fists. She turned and began walking out to see Alex standing there. When their eyes met, he smiled. Jo, unable to control her anger, walked up and slapped him.

The whole lobby stared at them. Jo whispered lowly. "You're disgusting."

Alex frowned, holding his cheek in surprise. "What?"

Jo glared. "I know what you did to Logan."

And with that, she stormed off. Camille stared at Jo in shock before she smiled. Jo smiles softly back. "We need to talk to Logan."

Camille nodded, glad someone else was on her side.

* * *

Kendall was once again walking in the park, slightly hoping to run into Logan. Yet he couldn't find him anywhere. He sighed only to feel someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see Sarah standing there with a small smile. "How come you always look so sad when I run into you?"

Kendall laughed sadly, running his fingers through his hair. "It's a long story."

She shrugged, skipping over to a bench and patting down the seat next to her, smiling. "I've got plenty of time."

Kendall rolled his eyes, sitting down. Somehow his story began spilling out of his mouth. He began explaining how in love he was with Logan and how everything was just amazing with him around. He told her how Logan wasn't ready to go too far yet he had sex with a boy he just met. He explained how badly he wanted to forgive Logan, to work things out. Once he finished, he turned to Sarah, who was staring at the grass with a frown of her own.

"You sound a lot like me," she mumbled. At Kendall's questioning stare, she continued. "I wasn't ready for sex with my boyfriend, so he cheated on me. I caught him though, and he has been begging me to forgive him. I can't though. I really want to but... trust is always big in relationships. I just can't trust him anymore."

"I know what you mean," Kendall mumbled. "My boyfriend is actually with the guy he had sex with. I just... I love him, and I want him back. But I don't know how our relationship would be if we got back together again."

Sarah sighed. "I'm still in love with him. I was watching the video of us on YouTube, and I read the comments on how we would be perfect together. And I thought about my boyfriend. I'm nowhere close to getting over him. And I'm afraid he'll see the video and think we're together."

Kendall nodded, thinking of how Logan reacted to the video. He was happy and wanted to meet Sarah. He wanted them to become a couple. "Does it ever go away? The pain, I mean."

"Want me to be honest?" she smiled sadly. "I don't know."

* * *

Alice: So yeah Sarah isn't a love interest. I actually never intended for her to be one.

Emily: Well I hope you liked the chapter.

Alice: And tell us what you think!


	6. Day 5

Alice: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating lately.

Emily: See the thing is I've been hooked on Supernatural, so I just couldn't stop watching it.

Alice: Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Day 5

* * *

The next day Jo saw Logan, her eyes watered. He smiled brightly at her, waving a little in the hallway. She bit her bottom lip, trying to cease the tears. His smile was so fake it hurt. Normally she would joke about how he was a bad actor and ask what was wrong. But normally he would laugh and say something stupid happened like James copied his homework. This was different. How do you comfort your friend who was just... Jo couldn't even think about it. Unlike Lucy, Jo always considered Logan a friend. Maybe it was because she met him before anything started up and Lucy she just saw kissing her ex. But she never considered Logan as someone her ex-boyfriend was dating which was exactly what she thought o Lucy.

Realizing she was just staring, she flushed. "Logan," she called out before she could stop herself. Logan turned, raising an eyebrow. "I need to talk to you."

Logan shrugged and walked over to her. The hall was filled with not many people but each one at some point tossed a glare at Logan. Jo furrowed her eyebrows before realizing they didn't know what she knew. They thought Logan was a... she once again shook her head, not wanting to think of the word.

"Um..." Jo frowned, wondering how exactly she should phrase it. "Camille told me about... you and Alex."

"Oh," Logan's eyes immediately darkened but his voice still remained cheerful. Almost too cheerful. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "So you heard?"

"Logan..." she whispered expecting him to just break any moment.

"Don't," he forced his smile. "I already know what you're going to say. You're going to tell me I shouldn't have cheated on Kendall and that I'm a whore and how happy Kendall and I were. But I just love Alex now. We can't help who we fall in love with-"

Jo's mouth dropped open. Wait... what? Unable to control her anger, she clenched her fists. "Oh bullshit!" Jo snapped. Logan flinched blinking in surprise at the outburst. She hissed lowly. "You were raped!"

Logan froze.

* * *

Kendall chuckled as he walked in the lobby with James and Carlos. The boys decided that since it was such a beautiful day, they might as well soak it up in the sun. Kendall insisted they invited Logan, to which his two friends were extremely reluctant on. Either way Logan declined, mumbling something about a date with Alex. Kendall frowned at the thought, his chest becoming too tight and painful at the thought. So instead he focused on something, anything else. His eyes wandered to Camille, who was skipping towards them. "Hey guys!"

"Hey," James grinned. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Camille shrugged, pressing her lips together in a thin line. "Actually, have you guys seen Logan?"

"Camille!" a voice shouted. The lobby cringed, all turning to see a blazing Logan storming into he lobby, a helpless Jo chasing behind him and fumbling over her own words. Kendall, James, and Carlos all exchanged confused looks. Logan never got this angry. Ever. Something big must have happened. Logan finally stood in front of them, glancing quickly at the boys before glaring at Camille.

"Weren't you on a date?" Carlos tilted his head in confusion. Logan ignored him.

"Camille, what the hell!?" Logan hissed. Camille opened her mouth to respond before closing it. Jo just sent her an apologetic stare. Camille groaned. They had agreed to give it a couple days before actually confronting Logan. Jo must have seen Logan look sad and wanted him to talk, Camille sighed. She blinked innocently, deciding to put her acting skills to the test.

"What?" Camille smiled innocently.

"You told her?!" Logan glared fiercely. The boys stood there, helplessly watching along with the rest of the lobby. "Camille you promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"I had to," Camille insisted. "Look it was the last thing I wanted to do, but she had to know."

He frowned, all anger disappearing. He glanced around, as though just noticing the crowd. He quickly grabbed Camille by the arm lightly and began dragging her. "Where are you taking me?" Camille softly whispered as Jo stalked them. Logan didn't answer. Instead he opened the door to the janitor's closet, shoved the two girls in along with himself, then slammed it shut.

The three boys all glanced at each other before rushing towards the door, pressing their ears against the wood. The rest of the lobby just stared with interest.

* * *

"She was being hit on by him," Camille explained the moment the door was closed. "I was scared he would hurt her like he hurt you."

Jo nodded. "She didn't want to tell me. And I just... I'm sorry that this has happened to you. You're the last person who deserves this. But Logan, you have to tell Kendall. He'll understand!"

"He'll understand alright," Logan mumbled under his breath as though the words had a double meaning. "Look I have everything handled. I just need to keep Carlos, James, and Kendall away from Alex."

"Why?" Camille frowned.

"I don't want him to hurt them," Logan mumbled. Camille opened her mouth to speak but Jo beat her to it.

"You have a bruise on your cheek," she pointed out sorrowfully. "I just noticed... does he still hurt you?"

Logan diverted his eyes, cursing under his breath about how he should have covered it better. Camille gasped. Logan never told her that Alex was still hurting him. Camille never even thought about it. Jo was thinking along the same lines. "He doesn't hurt me often. Look guys I-"

"I swear to God if you say you have it handled," Camille hissed. Logan sighed before turning around, opening the closet door. The three boys stumbled backwards, all grinning sheepishly. They had only heard the words Kendall and Alex. He frowned, staring at them sadly. How he wished everything would be back to normal. He wanted to go the park with them. He wanted to hang around them, but Alex firmly told him no. He missed his friends. He missed Kendall. "LOGAN MITCHELL!" Camille stormed out screaming.

"This conversation is not over!" Jo followed behind her, glaring at him as well.

"Yes it is," Logan glared at them. "There's nothing else to discuss!"

They all noticed how the Palm Woods became their audience once again.

"No it isn't!" Jo glared up at him. "You think you can just say you have everything handled and expect us to believe you! It doesn't work like that! We're your friends, Logan."

Logan glanced back at the boys, who began approaching him. "Logie," Kendall whispered softly, noticing how Logan cringed at the name. "What are they talking about? What do you not have handled?"

"Nothing," Logan snapped back at him before whirling back to Jo. "Jo, I don't need your input! Look I deserved what happened and I-"

He didn't finish. Camille glared at him, raising her hand and slapping him hard. The three boys flinched, knowing that slap was real and she used all her force. "Don't you dare say that!"

Carlos decided to cut in. "What are you guys talking about?"

But no one responded when a strangled gasp. Logan stood there, his eyes wide as his fingers lightly touched the now red skin. He turned back to the three boys and out of the blue screeched. Everyone flinched as he continued just screaming, covering his ears and crouching on the floor. The screams died out into whispers as he hugged his knees. "Camille!" Jo screamed. "What did you do that for?"

"I didn't know he'd react like this!" Camille retorted, her eyes filled with regret and worry.

"What's going on?" Kendall narrowed his eyes at the two girls, who flinched but chose not to response. He turned to the two boys, his leader senses acting up. "James, Carlos get everyone out of here!"

Both nodded as they went to the crowd, shouting there was nothing to see. The crowd began to disperse, all leaving the lobby in a calm way but still staring at Logan. Once everyone left, both boys turned to see Kendall slowly approach Logan. "Logie," Kendall whispered softly, resting his hand on the boys shoulder. He flinched in return.

"Don't hurt me," Logan choked. "Please... stop..."

Camille, Jo, and the two boys watched as Kendall wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in a protective and comforting embrace. He kissed the top of his head. "No one's going to hurt you," Kendall whispered, rubbing circles in his back. After a few moments of whispering and comforting, Logan eventually stopped crying and nodded, his eyes red and puffy.

"Um... thanks..." Logan mumbled awkwardly, leaning into Kendall's arms. _I forgot what it feels like, _he thought sorrowfully. He completely forgot in the past week what it was like being held lovingly by Kendall. The soft words and 'I love you's' all kept him sane. He never realized just how badly he needed Kendall. Now more than ever. Logan slowly turned to Kendall. Confused and hurt brown eyes met loving green as they literally just stared at each other.

Kendall moved in slowly, pressing his lips lightly against Logan's. Logan's eyes went wide as he slowly began to kiss back. The world seemed right again. There was no Alex or stress. It was just him and Kendall. He wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, continuing to kiss back. He was so lost in his own world. Until only one sound forced him back into reality. "Aw!" Jo and Camille squealed.

Logan gasped, ripping himself apart from Kendall. He panted, his eyes wide and livid. Oh god... what did he just do? Alex was going to...

He squeezed his eyes shut as Kendall scooted closer. "Logan, it's okay-"

"No!" Logan snapped. "It's not! Why did you kiss me?"

"Um..." Carlos brought up. "You kissed back."

"Not now Carlos!" Logan stood up, pacing slightly. "Oh God Alex is going to-"

"Alex is going to what?" a voice entered. Logan paled, standing there completely petrified as Alex walked in with narrowed eyes.

_Oh no._

* * *

Alice: So yeah sorry for the absence.

Emily: I'm going to update more often. That's a promise not a try.

Alice: Tell us what you thought!


	7. Day 5 Continued

Alice: Sorry! It's been way too long!

Emily: I need to work on this updating thing…

Alice: It's my first year in high school, so the schedule is impossible to follow.

Emily: And by schedule, she means homework.

Alice: Today I have like none though, so enjoy!

* * *

Aftermath

* * *

Logan stared agape at Alex, who smiled too pleasantly. Even his friends flinched and most of them didn't know about what he was like behind closed doors. Kendall stole a glimpse of a very pale and terrified Logan. His small body shuddered in pure fear. Why though? This wasn't the reaction he gave when he cheated on Kendall. "I repeat," he smiled sweetly, his eyes deadly focused on Logan. "What will Alex do?"

His eyes went black with anger. Kendall could already feel the stares on him from James and Carlos. He guessed they wanted him to fight for Logan, to say Logan kissed him and was still in love with him. Or maybe that's just what Kendall wanted to do. But one peek at Logan, he decided to at least do him a favor even if it would ruin all his chances. "It's my fault," Kendall confessed, stepping towards Alex who raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I kissed him to get him back, and he froze up. He already explained he doesn't want me back. He says he l-loves you."

He silently cursed at himself for stuttering out the last part. Wasn't he better than that?

"What?!" James exclaimed in anger.

"Kendall," Carlos whined. They immediately shut up with one glare from the green eyed boy. He also went to look to see the girls' reactions. Surprisingly, they were cuddled together, eyes only on Alex in… fear? Facing back towards Alex, he smiled in fake regret. He needed to pull through for Logan.

"I'm sorry if there was a misunderstanding." This time Kendall turned to Logan, eyes void of emotion. Gulping Logan silently mouthed a 'thank you' to which Kendall just wanted to snort at. If Logan felt so guilty about kissing another guy while with Alex, he must love him. Still if it helped Logan, Kendall was willing to do it.

"Logan." Alex's voice was stone cold and broke both boys out of their trance. "Is this true?"

"Y-yes," Logan stuttered. His stance was tense as Alex continued to walk towards him, smirking. Logan didn't fail to notice Alex looking around the room at all his friends. _Oh god,_ Logan thought dreadfully, _is he going to punish me in front of all of them?_

"I heard an interesting rumor too," Alex sneered. "What types of things are you saying to your friends, _Logie_?"

It didn't take a genius to know Alex was talking about Jo and Camille. Logan had just found out Jo knew today. How did Alex know? Did he overhear them? Did Jo flip out at him like she did with Logan? Either way, Logan realized his boyfriend's plan. Alex wanted to make him look like a liar that way they wouldn't believe him if he decided to turn on Alex. "N-nothing," Logan whispered, his head dropping.

Camille and Jo flinched at the mere words. Clearly neither thought what would happen if Alex knew the extent of what they knew. The three boys just stared at this scene, feeling suddenly clueless. He turned towards Logan and smirked. In a quick movement, he slammed Logan against the wall, pressing his lips harshly against Logan's. The bystanders flinched at the loud noise of him crashing against the wall. Alex's eyes watched the reactions as he moved down to Logan's neck, sucking, nipping, and licking all the skin he could.

"A-Alex," Logan gasped more of surprise than pleasure. He pressed his knee between Logan's legs, rubbing his groin. The smaller boy began to pant. His hands slipped under Logan's shirt, immediately going for his nipples which he pinched. Logan could only helplessly moan at the unwanted pleasure.

Alex turned his head to smirk at the shocked friends, not bothering to look at Logan. Kendall growled at the look that clearly says _I won_. "You want this, right Logan?"

Logan's eyes snapped fully open. "Y-yes…"

"So you're willing?"

Tears began to fill his brown eyes. "I-I always have been."

"Good," Alex growled before grabbing his wrist and tugging him down the halls until they vanished.

"This is my fault," Jo whispered abruptly. "If I didn't tell then Logan… Camille, this is all my fault!"

Camille flinched. "N-no… it's mine. I shouldn't have told you. I could have gone about it any other way. But I just… I wanted to tell someone, and you gave off the perfect opportunity."

"Fault?" James snorted. "Logan practically shoved himself into Alex's arms right after he kissed Kendall! Logan knows Kendall still loves him!"

"James, it's fine," Kendall whispered. "If Alex is what Logan wants-"

"That doesn't mean he can treat you like crap!" James threw up his arms.

"Kendall kissed him," Camille argued, glaring at Kendall. "Why would you do that? You know he's with Alex!"

"Oh, because you were so against it," James snapped back. "You guys just smiled happily. You want Logan with Kendall too."

"Of course we do," Jo frowned, eyes dark. "But that doesn't mean it won't be painless."

Boy, did she mean that. Kendall opened his mouth to shout and defend James or stop the arguing. Luckily Carlos spoke up quietly. So quietly one would think no one would hear him with all the screaming. But everyone's eyes focused on him. "Do you think it hurt?"

"What?" Camille frowned, stealing a glance at Jo.

"Being thrown against that wall," Carlos shrugged. "It was really loud. My dad's a cop, and I've seen some bruises on him because of things like that. It didn't sound that fun to me."

Kendall paused slightly, to muse it over. "What did Alex mean by asking if Logan was willing? What did Logan tell you guys that would make Alex ask that?"

Both girls froze on the spot. "W-well," Jo so badly wanted to inform them. She wanted to spill her guts about the rape, the bruises on Logan, and just everything she discovered. But flashes of what occurred moments ago haunted her head. This was just from Camille telling a friend all this on accident, and Camille wasn't supposed to know. So telling his absolute best friends and ex-boyfriend? She shivered at what might happen.

"We thought that Logan would rather have Kendall," Camille blurted out, not even trying to cover her lie. "We thought Alex must be forcing Logan to stay in the relationship. Logan tried to tell us he wanted to be with Alex, but we thought that was a lie. I guess it wasn't."

Luckily for Logan, the boys bought it.

"I miss him," Kendall frowned.

"You shouldn't," James glared at the ground. "He broke your heart."

"No," Kendall shook his head. "I don't mean as a boyfriend. I miss him just being around and smiling. Guys, when's the last time he smiled?"

"Just today," James furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"No, I mean a real smile," Kendall bit his lip. "All his smiles seem fake nowadays. I think we're pushing him away."

"No we're not," James shook his head. "We offered if he wanted to go to the park with us today, and he said no! For a date that didn't even exist!"

"You guys clearly gave off the impression that you didn't want him to come," Kendall argued. "He needs friends. I think he isn't comfortable around us because you seem to hate him, Carlos ignores him, and I keep begging for him to take him back."

_No_, Camille pressed her lips in a thin line, trying her best not to voice her thoughts out loud. _Alex is threatening Logan to stay away from his friends, or he'd hurt you guys._

James crossed his arms, glaring at the ground. "Fine," he grumbled. "I'll give him another shot."

"I will too," Carlos nodded almost numbly. "Because we haven't really smiled in a while either."

* * *

Jo stood, staring at her cell phone while biting her lip. Did she really want to do this? After the boys dispersed and people entered the lobby again, she ran right up to her room and locked herself in. She assumed Camille did something similar. People in the lobby began asking questions, too many and too personal questions. For now, she decided to spend the rest of the day inside.

The answer to getting Logan safe and everyone happy again was right there. So why was she hesitating? Gulping Jo took the phone and pressed the 'call' button. She pressed it against her ears and closed her eyes tightly. "Hey," a voice came on the other side. "Who is this? It says unknown number."

"I-it's me," Jo said more confidently than she felt. "It's Jo."

"Jo?" the voice said in recognition.

"Yeah," Jo nodded though the person couldn't see her. "I need your help."

* * *

Alice: Sorry it took so long to update!

Emily: I hope you like the next chapter.

Alice: I'll try to update before the end of the first week of March."

Emily: Sorry if it's a little short.


	8. Days Pass

Alice: This will be a bit of a transition chapter to the next part of the story.

Emily: So it's not going to be an action filled chapter.

Alice: That will be the next one.

Emily: This will be a little short, but the next one will be really long considering how much will happen.

Alice: This is literally from everyone's point of view. Enjoy!

* * *

Days Pass

* * *

Carlos tried. He honestly did try to connect with Logan again. He would approach him and ask about random things both knew he didn't care about. Questions about bone marrow and mathematics. Logan just gave him a small smile and told him he didn't have time to answer the question before walking out to go on some date with Alex. People still bullied him at the Palm Woods from time to time. Whenever he walked around alone, degrading words like whore and slut would be thrown at him. Logan would just flinch and continue walking with his head bowed down.

Gustavo noticed the changes in the boys too, Carlos began to notice. Gustavo yelled at them once, and Logan froze and paled in total fear. Gustavo eventually stopped yelling at them due to Logan's constant flinching and fear. Eventually Carlos came to one conclusion. He would confront Alex about everything. If he really was Logan's boyfriend, he'd know about the changes. When Logan went out to talk to Gustavo and Kelly, Carlos went to Alex's apartment.

"Carlos?" Alex frowned in distaste. Carlos didn't notice. "What are you doing here? Where's Logan?"

"He's with Gustavo and Kelly," Carlos explained quickly. "C-can I come in?"

Alex nodded and allowed him to walk inside. Carlos glanced around and wrinkled his nose at the awful smell. It reeked of something he couldn't put his finger on. As he looked around, he noticed a giant red stain on the floor. Alex noticed him looking. "Ketchup," he explained. "Logan accidently tripped and spilt the ketchup everywhere. He's a bit of a klutz, isn't he?"

It was meant to be light hearted. Carlos frowned though. Logan wasn't clumsy at all. "Um… I actually came to talk to you about Logan," Carlos confessed. Alex's eyes grew darker instantly. "He's been acting different. I mean really different. Do you know something that he's not telling us?"

"Why are you asking me?" Alex said defensively.

"You're his boyfriend," Carlos shrugged. "You should know something, right?"

"He's been acting the same to me," Alex shrugged nonchalantly. "But he did say how he was nervous about telling you guys he was moving in with me."

Carlos felt his mouth go dry. "W-what?"

"He didn't tell you yet? I asked him if he wanted to move in with me because you guys haven't been treating him right, and he said he'd love to."

"Not treating him right?" Suddenly Carlos felt defensive. "What do you mean?"

"Kendall's always begging him to take him back. It makes Logan feel uncomfortable. James apparently treats him like crap. He told me how James has been calling him a whore. He said you're the worst of them all." Alex pretended to be sad. "That's why I was shocked you came here."

"He said I'm the worst?"

"Yeah," Alex stepped closer. "He says you can't take the hint. You try to talk to him and make him feel welcome. You're trying to be his friend again."

"How is that bad?" Carlos snapped, his heart thumping in his chest.

"You never defend him," Alex leaned against the wall. "You see everyone here calling him names and pushing him into pools. You don't do anything though. Then you have the guts to try and talk to him? He hates you for it."

Carlos didn't know Logan was capable of hate. But what Alex said wasn't far from the truth. "I-I see…" Carlos nodded sadly. "I'll get going then."

Without another word, he walked out of the apartment. If only he turned around, he would see the cruel, twisted smirk on Alex's victorious face.

* * *

James sat on the couch, glancing at Logan every now and then. He just sat at the table, reading some book. It was pure silence. Out of frustration or boredom, James couldn't figure it out; he walked up to Logan and grabbed the book. Logan gasped in surprise as James looked at the cover. His eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you reading this?"

Logan flinched. It was a book on covering bruises and healing injuries using normal, everyday supplies found in the house. "I want to be a doctor," Logan murmured. "I might as well start with deciding what I can and can't heal on my own."

James paused for one moment. "I think you're lying."

Logan's head snapped up. His brown eyes were full of fear. "W-what?"

James rolled his eyes and stared down at Logan. Recently he never looked at him for too long and if he did, it was from a distance. But now that he was close up, there were differences. He was noticeably paler. And his skin was perfectly colored. Too perfectly colored. "Why are you wearing makeup?" James asked curiously.

"I-I'm not," Logan stared at the ground.

"You're wearing cover up." It wasn't a question anymore.

"Why do you care?" Logan snapped, his eyes meeting James. "You clearly don't want me around. I know you hate me, so you don't have to bother talking to me because Kendall told you to."

James flinched. "I don't hate you," he mumbled. "And I talk to who I want to. I want to talk to you. Kendall doesn't force me to do anything."

"Yeah, you don't hate me," Logan snorted. "That's the best one I've heard all day."

"I have makeup remover," James decided to tell him. "So let's prove whether or not you're wearing cover up."

Before Logan could protest, James grabbed onto Logan's arm harshly, making him hiss in pain. James ignored it though he was a bit concerned. He dragged a resistant Logan to the bathroom and shut the door. "Stand still."

"Why do you even have makeup remover?" Logan glared at him but still obeyed.

"For after concerts," James shrugged. He dabbed some makeup remover on the toilet paper and began wiping off Logan's face. Logan continually flinched away but James managed to hold him in place and get most of it off. When he stepped back to admire his work, his mouth dropped open. On his left cheek was a pretty nasty bruise. "How did you get that?"

"I fell," Logan shrugged, trying to act casual.

"You're lying again," James narrowed his eyes. "Logan, where the hell did you get that bruise?"

"Why do you care?" Tears began to form in Logan's eyes. "According to you, I'm that whore who cheated on Kendall! The one that doesn't deserve to be your friend! Why the hell are you caring now?!"

"I never stopped caring," James snapped back, his voice rising. "I'm mad at you! You hurt Kendall really badly. But I don't hate you! You're my best friend, Logie!" His voice went softer. "Remember when I made myself puke that one time? You told me all these boring facts about eating disorders and what happens to people that have them. You made me stop."

"I didn't want you hurting yourself," Logan smiled softly, nostalgia in his eyes.

"You are always getting us out of trouble," James grinned. "Especially when we're the ones that starts it. That time Carlos broke his arm at practice, he wanted to keep playing. You were the smart one. You realized his arm wasn't right."

"He's always hurting himself," Logan chuckled.

"Kendall might be our leader, but you're our problem solver." James grinned. He watched Logan smile before slowly starting to frown, sadness overtaking his features.

"I'm moving out."

James blinked. "What?"

"Alex wants me to move in with him," Logan explained. "And I said yes."

"Why?"

"I don't feel welcomed here," Logan sighed. "Today was the first day someone talked to me and acted civil to me."

"Oh… I can't stop you, can I?"

"God I wish you could," Logan murmured so quietly James almost didn't hear him. Obviously he wasn't meant to hear it. "I need to put the cover up back on."

"You never told me where you got that bruise…" James whispered, feeling almost numb. Why did he need to put it back on? Why did he have to hide it?

"I fell," Logan smiled bitterly.

James shivered at how unlike Logan that sounded.

* * *

Kendall sat on the park bench, laughing with Sarah. Some people pointed at them. According to some of the recent paparazzi, they were the new "hot couple". Sarah was angry when she first saw that, saying she didn't want her ex-boyfriend seeing that. They were joking about something random. Once the laughter calmed down, they just sat there in silence. "So…" Sarah paused. "How's everything? With that guy?"

"Horrible," Kendall groaned. "I kissed him, and he kissed back."

"Isn't that good?" Sarah tilted her head to the side.

"I thought it was. Then his boyfriend walked in and got pissed. I lied to cover it up. Alex ended up doing… stuff to him right in front of us."

"Stuff?"

"Very sexual stuff," Kendall clenched his fists. His protective side was bursting through. He knew they had sex, and he saw them kiss. But seeing Alex and Logan in that very intimate position just killed him.

"Oh…" Sarah's eyes held their own apology for bringing it up. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Kendall glared at the ground.

"Sure you are," Sarah laughed harshly. "Kendall, you shouldn't have to deal with this. You have to move on."

"What about you and your ex-boyfriend?"

"I'm moving on from him too," Sarah informed him. "I realized once a cheater, always a cheater. I'm not going back to him."

There was more to the story, Kendall realized. He decided not to ask though. "I guess," Kendall sighed. "It's just hard."

"That's why you have to work even harder," Sarah added. "If he cheated on you, is he really worth all this sadness?"

"To me, he's worth everything."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kelly mumbled tiredly. Gustavo, for some reason, decided to stay in the studio much later than needed and Kelly was already exhausted. Gustavo stared at the security tapes, narrowing his eyes.

"Logan has been different."

"So we're going to look at the security tapes?" Kelly sighed. "I've noticed changes too, but maybe it's because Kendall and him broke up?"

"Definitely not," Gustavo narrowed his eyes. "Kendall is the heartbroken one. Logan is just… broken."

"You notice these things?" Kelly was genuinely shocked.

"Course I do," Gustavo paused at one moment on the tape. "Look!"

He played it. It was after a dance practice and Logan limped to the bathroom, holding his side in pain. "A cramp?" Kelly suggested.

"That's one hell of a cramp," Gustavo narrowed his eyes. Was someone hurting his boys? No one hurt his boys unless they wanted Hell. Kelly nodded, as though reading his thoughts. Just like Gustavo, she would also give someone Hell to pay if they messed with Big Time Rush.

"Katie," both then said at the same time.

* * *

Jo stared down at the magazine page with blank eyes. "You've been staring at that thing for a long time." A voice came out of nowhere. Jo glanced up to see Jett standing there with his usual cocky smirk. "There must be a picture of me on it."

"Jett," Jo sighed in frustration. "I really don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"But I'm not just anyone," Jett grinned only to frown at the seriousness on Jo's face. "Is it Kendall again?"

"No," Jo shook her head. "I'm over him. I have been for a while."

"Good," Jett smirked. "Because he had strange eyebrows."

She didn't laugh. "I mean it. I want to be alone."

"I'm just trying to help," Jett argued. "You've been acting miserable for a while. I'm not so shallow I wouldn't notice."

Jo held back the sarcastic comment on her tongue. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Then talk to me about it," Jett grinned. "I am amazing at helping."

"Sure," Jo mumbled sarcastically but decided to give it a shot anyway. "My friend… she was raped."

Changing Logan's gender and not mentioning his name will help, Jo decided. Jett blinked before standing up and taking a few steps back. Jo frowned. "Hey! You said you would help!"

"That… is not what I was expecting," Jett's hands shook. His eyes were dark and almost dangerous looking.

"Yeah well what did you think it was? I had a crush and he didn't like me back? No." Jo glared at him. "My friend was raped. She is still with the guy, and he's beating her. People are bullying her too because they think she cheated on her ex."

"Report him."

Jo blinked. "What?"

"Tell people," Jett went on. "Tell someone like an officer or some adult!"

"I did tell one person," Jo thought back to the phone call. They said they would arrive as soon as they could. "And they're coming soon."

"Good." Jett nodded. "Now you have to keep this girl away from the guy. The guy won't risk really hurting her in front of people."

"How do you know so much?" Jo narrowed her eyes.

Jett flinched. "My best friend. She had an abusive boyfriend, and she told me. She made me promise not to tell anyone, and I didn't. She was… she started to believe the things the guy was telling her. She committed suicide."

Jo's eyes went wide.

"Jo, if I told someone, she'd still be alive," Jett whispered. "She would still be smiling and away from him. You have to do something soon. You don't know what could happen."

"O-okay," Jo nodded numbly. "Thanks, Jett."

"Don't mention it," Jett mumbled.

* * *

"A limp?" Katie stared at the screen Gustavo showed her and her mother. Kelly nodded. "Are you sure it's not from the dancing?"

It was a couple days since they called, and Katie and Jenifer Knight came in to see what they wanted to talk about. Strangely enough, it wasn't about the boys' music. It was about this.

"We've worked on much harder dances, and he was fine before. I think he is limping due to something else," Gustavo explained. "When I yell at the boys, he gets pale and starts shaking. He actually had a mental breakdown once."

"What?" Katie and Mrs. Knight exclaimed at the same time. Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"I pulled him aside and I was mad," Gustavo mumbled. "I figured they're all used to me yelling. Well I yelled at him and he started screaming and begging me not to hurt him. He said he'd be good."

"Is that why you stopped yelling?" Kelly asked. "And that's why you looked on the security tapes?"

Gustavo nodded sadly.

"It all started when Logan broke up with Kendall," Katie noted. "That's when he started acting different."

"Now he's dating a new boy, and he moved in with him." Jenifer whispered sadly.

"What's happening to Logan?" Kelly whispered.

* * *

Camille didn't blame Logan for avoiding her. She did tell Jo, slap him, cause him to have a mental breakdown, then indirectly caused Alex to do whatever he did when he found out people knew. That, or Logan was protecting her and Alex warned him not to go near her. When she heard that Logan moved in with Alex, she only shuddered in fear at what he could be doing behind closed doors.

"Camille!" a voice exclaimed. Camille turned to see Carlos jogging up to her. Usually he would have a giant smile on his face anyone could spot for miles. He had none. Once he was standing in front of her, he winced. "Um… Logan tells you everything, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell you anything… about me?" Carlos bit his lip.

Camille shook her head. "Not really. Why? Did something happen?"

"I talked to Alex," Carlos explained. "And he said Logan hates me. I don't want to believe it, but… I think he does."

Tears were visible in Carlos' eyes. "I'm sure that's not true," Camille soothed. Alex was now manipulating Logan's friends? Did he know that?

"What if it is?" Carlos whispered. "What if he really does hate me?"

"How long has this been bothering you?" she asked.

"A couple days," Carlos confessed.

"He doesn't hate you," she comforted him. "Alex probably misunderstood him. Logan loves you guys. He'd die for you, and you guys know it."

Carlos slowly nodded and smiled softly. If only he realized just how literal she was being about that one statement.

* * *

Alice: Wow… that ended up being much longer than I expected.

Emily: Well thanks for reading!

Alice: I don't know if the next chapter will be longer or not considering I didn't expect this chapter to be this long.

Emily: Tell us what you thought!


	9. Day 13

Alice: I was going to update some of my earlier stories before this but…

Emily: I suddenly got bombarded with reviews and messages to update.

Alice: So I updated! Thank you so much for all the support, and here's the next chapter.

* * *

Day 13

* * *

Logan no longer lived in the crib with the four boys, Katie, and Mama Knight. Each one tried to stop him, providing their own argument to why he should stay and how they would treat him better. Logan, however, insisted he had to leave and it would be "better for everyone". Katie noticed the changes in everyone since he moved. After dating Alex, James was very cruel towards him but now his eyes filled with guilt and regret. Carlos, who used to always have a smile, had a whole new set of insecurities and continued to say how it was his fault Logan left. And just like before, Kendall had a broken heart. It was only worse.

After Gustavo and Kelly discovered Logan's sudden limp and break downs out of fear, she paid close attention to him whenever she could. He barely left Alex's room unless it had something to do with Big Time Rush. The rare times he came out to hang around the pool, Katie saw how he feigned each smile. "Should we try to make him come back?" Katie had asked the day after he left. By that time, it was clear he wasn't going to change his mind and come back. Jenifer Knight shook her head sadly, claiming it was his choice. Somehow Katie couldn't accept that.

She absently held the controller. The TV screen flashed "You Lose" in bright neon colors. She lost but not the game; she lost so much more than that. She sneered to herself. She just wished none of this ever happened. She wanted things to go back to the way they were. Crying wasn't an option though. The countless of times building up her image as a strong, independent woman would be thrown away in a heartbeat if she let out a single tear. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Her heart leapt as she hurled herself off the couch and sprinted towards the door. She threw it open. "Logan!" she beamed only for it to slowly evolve into disappointment then confusion. "Y-you…" she breathed out.

"Hey," the person nodded in acknowledgment.

* * *

Kendall laughed as Sarah described her first meeting with Lady Gaga backstage and how she fainted. "That's hard to believe," Kendall chuckled. "You seem to be so calm. I can't picture you screaming and fainting at the sight of a famous person."

"Well I did," Sarah pouted. "And it was horrible! I swear Lady Gaga will always remember me as that freaky fan that fainted."

"At least she'll remember you," Kendall pointed out.

"Okay your turn," Sarah's eyes glistened. "What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?"

Kendall paused to think over the many instances that embarrassed him. One stuck out so clearly, so he decided to pick that one. "I was eleven I think," Kendall informed her. "Logan and I just met, and he said I could meet his parents. I probably had a crush on him at that point because I got so nervous. Well he invited me over and his parents were supposed to go out for a fancy dinner. I was so nervous I actually dropped juice on his mom's really expensive dress. I nearly died!"

"At least you didn't faint," Sarah teased.

"I might have," Kendall joked. A sudden song went off which Kendall recognized as his ringtone. He shoved his hand in his pocket, dishing around for his phone. He stared at the unknown number that sent him a text message. Sarah was curiously looking over his shoulder. Kendall pressed the open button, half expecting this person to have the wrong number.

'_Hey, it's Logan,_' it read. '_I got a new phone, so this is my new number. Listen I want to talk to you about Alex and about us. Meet me at the crib as soon as you can._'

Kendall's eyes went wide as his heart pounded in his chest. His hand trembled slightly. Sarah just finished reading the text. "Kendall?" she turned to him.

"Should I go?" Kendall murmured more to himself than to her.

"Course!" Sarah encouraged. "Kendall he wants to talk to you! Maybe he wants you back or maybe he wants to move back in!"

It was amazing how much Kendall actually told her. They had become very good friends over the past couple of weeks. Kendall nodded numbly and stood up, shoving his phone back in his pocket. "Wish me luck?" he grinned shyly.

"All the luck in the world," Sarah whispered, kissing his cheek and offering a grin. Kendall nodded and sprinted away. As he ran, Sarah watched with sad eyes. "I really do wish you luck." She whispered softly.

* * *

"Logan!" Kendall burst into the crib without a second thought. Logan jumped practically ten feet in the air from where he was seated on the couch. Instead of looking relieved or happy, Logan paled. Kendall didn't notice as he walked over and sat down. "I just got your text."

"M-my text?" Logan blinked, whispering it.

"Yeah," Kendall grinned. "Do you want to move back in? Is that why you texted me? You said you wanted to talk about us to. Are you-"

"MAMA KNIGHT!" a voice happily screamed. Kendal and Logan turned to see Carlos run in only to blink and pout. "Where's the corn dogs?"

"Corn dogs?" Kendall frowned, slightly frustrated that they were interrupted. "There are no corn dogs in here, Carlos."

"What?" Carlos pouted.

"Gustavo, I'm here!" another voice screamed. This time James ran in the room, grinning from ear to ear. "When can we start the photo…" he noticed the others in the room, "shoot…?"

The boys all glanced at each other, frowning. Logan clenched his fists and stood up, frowning. "Which one of you guys know?"

"Know about what?" Kendall frowned.

"About," Logan pressed forward a bit. "About the… um… which one of you texted me?"

The three glanced at each other. "I didn't," Kendall's eyebrows furrowed. "But you texted me."

"I did?" was his confused reply.

"Yeah," Kendall nodded. "You said you got a new number and you wanted to talk about everything… about us and about Alex. You said to meet you here. It was from a new number though, so my phone didn't recognize it."

"I… I never sent that," Logan frowned. "I got a text saying someone knew something about… me and to meet here. I didn't want it going around, so I came here. It was an unknown number."

Logan and Kendall turned to Carlos and James, who in return shrugged. "I got a text from an unknown number saying it was Mama Knight. She said she was making a ton of corn dogs for me." Carlos responded.

"Same. It was an unknown number that said it was Gustavo. He wanted to put me in a private photo shoot for a really popular magazine," James frowned. "Do you think the same number texted each of us?"

"Maybe," Kendall nodded. "But why would they want all of us to meet here?"

"Look," Logan stood up. "If no one texted me that, then I'm going to go back to the apartment."

"Why?" Carlos pouted. "You just got here. Stay and talk to us! Maybe we can figure out who texted all of us."

"I did." A very familiar voice came out. The boys all gasped and turned around to see Camille and Jo standing next to someone they haven't seen in a long time:

Lucy Stone.

She smirked. "Hello boys."

"L-Lucy…" Kendall whispered, feeling slightly awkward how every single one of his exes (Jo, Lucy, and Logan) were in the room. What was she doing here? When he picked Jo over Lucy, she had left and refused to pick up her phone. Eventually they stopped trying to get in touch with her. Logan froze wondering if Jo and Camille told Lucy but he already knew the answer. She was the one who texted all of them and due to Logan's text, she knew about him and Alex.

"Babe!" James grinned, his flirty nature returning. "Did you come back just to see me?"

"No," Lucy shook her head. "I came here because Jo called me."

"Jo did?" Carlos titled his head innocently. Jo hated Lucy though Carlos never understood why. When she saw Lucy kissing Kendall in the elevator, immediate hatred was brought between the girls. With Logan, she accepted it with a bright smile. Carlos never understood that but he guessed it was a girl thing. "How?"

"Well I kept in contact with her," Camille explained. "She never answered to you guys because you would beg for her to come back or something stupid. She got a new phone number and gave it to me. I gave it to Jo just in case I lost the number. And she called Lucy to come down and help you guys."

"Help us?" Kendall narrowed his green eyes. "We don't need help."

"Sure you don't," Lucy rolled her eyes. She directed her finger to the orange couch. "Sit."

Each boy frowned but followed her orders. Lucy smirked in satisfaction before glancing over at Jo and Camille. They nodded and sat down as well. She eyed each one of them before pointing to James. "You're going to go first."

"Huh?" James was taken aback. "With what?"

"It all started on Kendall and Logan's anniversary, right? Well, you're going to start with your side of the story on what happened since then. No one interrupt him, got it?"

They nodded. "Good," Lucy grinned. "Now go."

James scoffed, wondering why Lucy was suddenly taking orders. Either way, he might as well start with his story. He didn't understand why they needed to do this, but maybe it was some bonding thing? They each tell each other what happened and they get close again? James began. "Carlos and I were about to watch a movie when Kendall called and said Logan wasn't there yet before hanging up when Logan actually got there. He called again like five minutes after and said Logan broke up with him. So we went there and we took him home."

James looked a bit hesitant. "What Kendall said was true. Logan did break up with him and we didn't know why until Alex came and started talking about how he had sex with Logan. Heck, it was before Logan broke up with him! I mean, seriously? On their anniversary! I kissed Camille that one time Logan and her were dating. It wasn't even a serious relationship and Logan was still hurt! So I was surprised Logan would cheat on Kendall and kind of disgusted."

Logan flinched. "Then Logan and Alex started dating. Kendall got more miserable and I was trying to help him get another girl. Logan was… is keeping secrets too. Apparently Jo and Camille know about them. Kendall and Logan kissed and Alex caught them. Kendall took all the blame! Like, really? Why would you kiss Kendall then go right back to Alex? That's just playing with his heart. But then Logan was going to move out and I felt bad. Didn't stop him from moving out though."

James paused, wondering if there was anything to add. His mind flashed to the bruise he discovered on Logan before he moved out, but he decided not to mention it. "That's it," James concluded.

Lucy nodded, clearly pleased. "Carlos, your turn."

Carlos nodded, his eyes filled with sadness. He opened his mouth and trembled slightly. His story was a lot like James'. Instead he turned to Logan with sad eyes. Logan was staring at his lap with his head down. "Why do you hate me?"

Logan's head whipped up as he blinked at Carlos, who had tears in his eyes. "What?" Logan whispered.

"I went to Alex a while ago before you told us you were going to move out," Carlos confessed.

Logan's mouth dropped in shock. Not knowing what to do, he stood up and walked over to sit next to him, wrapping his arms around him in a reluctant hug. "Carlos, why would you do that?" Logan whispered softly, the worst images flying through his head.

"There was something wrong with you," Carlos choked out. "I wanted to ask Alex 'cause he was your boyfriend… he said I was why you were acting so weird. He said you hated me for not backing you up or standing up for you and trying to talk to you."

"That's not true," Logan whispered calmly into Carlos' ear.

"He said you told that to him," Carlos murmured.

"He must have been… confused or mistaken. Carlos, I could never hate you. Any of you guys. I haven't really acted like it, but I really do love you all." Logan's own hands began to tremble. Carlos sniffed and tried to stop the tears from falling. Jo and Camille stayed silent. Lucy nodded, a look of pity and sadness in her eyes as well.

"Kendall," she murmured. "Your turn."

"Um… I guess my story's the same as James," Kendall shrugged, trying to seem indifferent. "I was at the restaurant that I spent weeks saving up for. I was worried because Logan was late and when he showed up, he broke up with me. Then he started avoiding me. I guess he felt guilty for cheating on me? Alex moved in and they started going out. I tried to get him to take me back, but it didn't work. Sarah, a friend of mine, has been helping me out."

Carlos frowned when Logan's grip on him suddenly tightened. Carlos turned to see a hard, almost sullen look in Logan's eyes. Was he jealous? Carlos mused over this for a second before Kendall continued with his story. "I kissed him to calm him down that one time, and Alex caught us. Logan looked scared. I guess they really are in love if Logan didn't want Alex to break up with him. I covered for him and… that's all. I tried to get these two to be nicer to him after that. He moved out though."

"Logan," Lucy turned to him, completely determined. "Your turn. Remember to tell the truth."

"Okay," Logan nodded. "I was out buying something for Kendall for our anniversary. I was about to buy this expensive hockey keychain. Alex worked there, and I saw him. I thought he was really hot, and he said he had more in the back. When we went back there, we ended up having sex. I broke up with Kendall after-"

"I said tell the truth," Lucy glared. "Start over. Don't lie."

"L-lie?" Logan glanced over to a very guilty looking Jo and Camille. "I didn't lie. Alex was just so attractive that I just lost all my senses and-"

"Lying won't help you," Lucy showed no signs of backing down.

"I'm not lying!" Logan screeched, standing up furiously. "Maybe I was just really horny and I needed Alex to-"

"Start over." Lucy raised her voice slightly. "Tell the truth."

"Me and Alex fucked in the back of the store," Logan sneered. "How is that lying? We all know it happened."

"But it didn't, did it?" Lucy took a step towards him. "Your faithful, Logan. If you got the urge, you would think about Kendall and say no. You would have the decency to break up with him first. You'd wait to give up your virginity instead of wasting it on some random guy."

"You don't know me as well as you think you do then," Logan's voice cracked in the middle.

"Lucy," Carlos interrupted. "Maybe you should-"

"No!" Lucy screamed, pointing at Logan. "Not until he tells the truth!"

"I am telling the truth!" Logan shouted back.

"Camille," James urgently screamed right when Kendall yelled out Jo in the same tone. Both girls flinched but did nothing.

"This is why we called her," Jo confessed. "Or why I called her. If Logan got worked up, we would stop and lay off. Lucy won't. She'll make him tell the truth which is what he needs."

"What are you lying about?" Carlos pleaded, seeing how stressed Logan was becoming.

"I'm not lying," Logan spat out. "She's just making stuff up."

"Am I?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"You are!"

"Tell the whole story then," Lucy placed her hands on her hips stubbornly. "Only the truth though. Don't leave anything out."

"Logan, what is she talking about?" Kendall pleaded. Logan held his ground, refusing to look at Kendall in the eye. Lucy knew better though. She knew Logan was cracking. If he looked into Kendall's eyes, he would tell him everything.

"Look Kendall in the eye," Lucy said through gritted teeth. "Tell him the story and I'll believe you no matter what you say."

Logan froze but nodded. He turned to Kendall and opened his mouth, prepared to say something along the lines of how he willingly submitted himself to Alex like he had done many times before. Yet one look in the pleading green eyes cracked him. Those were the eyes he fell in love with, was still in love with, and he just couldn't lie to them again. Not again.

Logan clenched his fists and finally admitted defeat. "I didn't want it!" he screamed through teary eyes. "Are you happy? Are you happy you finally got it out of me? I said no! I screamed it and screamed it over and over again, and he never stopped! H-he just kept going! Dammit, I said no!"

* * *

Alice: Yeah, I have a feeling you guys are going to kill me.

Emily: Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter!

Alice: Were any of you expecting Lucy to show up?

Emily: Tell us what you thought! Thanks for reading!


	10. Evening 13

Alice: Here's the next chapter.

Emily: Enjoy!

Alice: Thanks for all the reviews and support.

Emily: This chapter is short, I'll admit that.

Alice: The next chapter will be a lot longer.

Emily: This is kind of a transitioning chapter to the second part of the story.

* * *

Evening 13

* * *

There was dead silence. Logan was holding his ground, tears rolling down his very pale cheeks. He refused to sob or indicate that he was weak. Camille and Jo glanced at each other wearily. The truth was officially out. Now they were just concerned with how things would progress from here. Lucy felt no satisfaction towards Logan's confession. Instead she just felt a hole in her stomach. Hearing it from Jo had been hard enough. A small sliver of her hoped maybe it wasn't as bad as Jo explained. God, she was wrong.

The three boys just stood there. Kendall was frozen, his green eyes wide with realization and shock. Carlos opened his mouth and closed it a couple times, wondering how he was supposed to react. Was he supposed to be mad? Sad? Heartbroken? Because right now his whole body was numb. He could hear his heart beat pulsing in his veins. And he had no idea what to think or feel. James' had the most visibly reaction. His brown eyes revealed shock, remorse, and then pure hatred. His tan fists were clenched as he gritted his teeth together. Anger radiated from him and anyone could tell.

"I was going to buy a hockey keychain for Kendall," Logan confessed in a whisper. "Alex worked there, and he figured out I was buying something for my boyfriend. He said they had more options in the back, and I followed him. He locked the door, and… I told him I didn't want it. The moment he kissed me I tried to leave. He didn't let me though."

Kendall swallowed. Logan stared down at the floor. "I always imagined my first time being with Kendall. It would be romantic or something, you know? He'd say he loved me or that I was beautiful or… well something."

And he would have. Kendall wanted to make love to the boy. When Logan wanted to, Kendall would have kissed him deeply and carefully. He would have waited for Logan to adjust to the new feelings and would have been careful. Whispers of I love you's and compliments on his body would have filled the room. It would have been perfect.

"Instead my first time was in the back of a store," Logan choked on a sob. "He wasn't careful or anything. He kept… he kept calling me a slut and a whore. He said how no one would want me now and… it was just so _wrong_. It hurt too. God, it hurt so much. When he finished up, he just said I was a good fuck and hoped to run into me again. I ran off and found Kendall."

This time Logan managed to meet Kendall's eyes. "I wanted to tell you," Logan whispered. "I wanted to just run into your arms and tell you everything. But I couldn't. I was used goods now and I was dirty and naïve and I knew you wouldn't want me. You needed someone better than a slut who was fucked in the back of a store. So I broke up with you."

Kendall wanted to protest. He wanted to scream how Logan was not used goods. He just couldn't find the words. "He didn't fuck you," James snarled. Everyone turned to the seething teenager.

"Yeah he did," Logan laughed humorlessly. "James, I was there. He fucked me-"

"Dammit Logan!" James cursed out. "He didn't fuck you! He raped you!"

Logan flinched. "He found me. I just… I was too scared to really say anything at first. And then he threatened me. I had to stay with him because I didn't want him to hurt anyone. He hits me and still fucks-"

"Rapes," James contradicted with a growl. Logan frowned but said nothing.

"Why did you tell Camille?" Carlos whispered. "You should have told us..."

"I don't know," Logan shrugged. "I just felt like I had to tell someone. I couldn't tell Kendall. I mean, what would he think of me? I didn't want him to know. You two would have told him or forced me to. Camille just seemed like my only option. I made her promise not to tell anyone. Alex was flirting with Jo though, so she had to tell her in order to keep her safe."

Logan glanced at the silent Lucy. "I should have known you two would have done something about it."

Camille laughed bitterly. "That's because we're good friends."

Logan didn't even smile. "I'm going to kill him," James all but snarled. "I'm going to fucking kill him!"

He turned around, as though destined to go and follow through with his threat. "James," Logan pleaded.

"He raped you! And he hit you and… dammit Logan! It was right in front of me!" James screamed. "I saw that bruise and the way you flinched and what do I do? I called you a whore and… I have to kill him!"

In the group, Kendall was the clear leader. He came up with the plans and the schemes. He seemed to be very protective of his friends. What most people didn't know was just how much more protective James was. If anyone hurt Logan, Carlos, or even Kendall, James reacted the most furiously. This was no exception. Kendall and Carlos, once they recovered from their shock, would probably go along with James and attack him. "No, you don't," Logan cried out.

"He deserves it," Carlos mumbled, emotions swirling in his body. "He deserves it, Logie!"

"Can't argue with that," Jo grumbled, hoping someone would go and at least rough up the boy that dared to hurt Logan.

"I'm so sorry…" Kendall mumbled. His voice was void of emotion. Everyone turned to him. "I should have noticed something or done something. I didn't… God. This is all my fault, isn't it?"

"Kendall," Logan whispered.

"It was more my fault," James laughed bitterly. "I was being horrible to you and calling you horrible names when you were going through that."

"I didn't stop any of the bullying either," Carlos' eyes softened. "I should have stood up for you when people called you bad names and pushed you in pools."

"WHAT?" Kendall and Lucy exclaimed. Jo and Camille flinched.

Kendall sharply turned to James and Carlos. "They were bullying him? And you guys did nothing?"

"I thought he deserved it," James whispered sadly.

"Guys!" Logan exclaimed. "It's no one's fault! If anything, it's mine. I should have been stronger or not gone in the back with him or something!"

James, Carlos, and Kendall looked into his eyes. All of his sadness and self-hatred shined through in this own particular moment. None of them really noticed just how torn up and broken Logan was. Now it was presented to them in all its glory. Kendall slowly walked up to him and reached out to hug him or touch him or something. Seeing Logan cringe as though Kendall would hit him, he drew back his hand. Seeing Kendall's soft, loving eyes, Logan partly just wanted to cry.

"I still love you," Logan whispered so softly Kendall thought he imagined it at first. Kendall felt like laughing at the irony of the situation. This whole time those were the words he was dying for Logan to say to him. Now he just wanted to help him or make him better. He didn't care if Logan had a new boyfriend at this point. As long as that boyfriend treated him right he would have been fine.

"Me too," Kendall laughed sadly. "Me too."

Lucy scanned the two boys' body language and quickly shot a look at Jo and Camille. Both girls nodded and stood up. Camille went to James while Jo went to Carlos. "Let's give them a second," Camille whispered. Lucy directed them out of the room.

They were alone and they had no idea what to say to each other. "You're going to break up with him," Kendall finally decided. Logan shook his head, his eyes filling with fear. "I'll be there when you do. Or I'll tell him. Either way, you're moving back in. I'm going to get your stuff and make sure he never comes anywhere near you."

"Kendall-" Logan said softly.

He didn't let him finish. "We could press charges too! And maybe we can-"

"I don't want to press charges," Logan interrupted. He sighed. "Kendall, we're in a boy band. A very famous boy band. Remember all the attention we had when we got together? I don't want the whole world knowing about… this. I didn't even want you guys to know. If we press charges, everyone will know. I don't want that."

Kendall frowned but knew he couldn't argue. Especially not with that reasoning. Logan was always the smart one. "I still want you to move back in," Kendall whispered. "I won't be able to sleep knowing you're not safe with him."

Logan nodded slowly. It was silent for a few seconds. "Why did you try so hard?"

"Why did I try so hard to what?" Kendall's eyebrows furrowed.

"To get me back," Logan whispered. "I mean, you thought I cheated on you and dumped you for another guy. I don't see how I'm so special you'd want me back that badly."

"Logan," Kendall moved forward, cupping Logan's cheek with his hand. Logan didn't flinch away which Kendall guessed was progress. "I love you way too much to give up that easily."

"I'm not even worth it," Logan mumbled. Kendall bent down and kissed his forehead lightly.

"You're worth everything to me," Kendall whispered. At hearing those words, soft comforting words that Logan had been longing to hear since being raped, he broke down. He clutched Kendall's shirt and sobbed. Kendall soothingly rubbed his back and whispered words of endearment.

"I love you, Kendall," Logan cried out, his whole body shaking with sobs. "I love you so much. I never stopped."

"Me too," Kendall hugged him, feeling tears of his own coming to his eyes. "I love you too."

Logan eventually cried himself to sleep in Kendall's arms. He stared down at Logan, who was peacefully asleep. Kendall wondered how many peaceful nights Logan would be granted at Alex's apartment. He flinched to think of Alex beating or raping Logan. Soon his feelings of sadness and guilt began to fade, overshadowed by a new emotion. Pure loathing for Alex overcame him. His green eyes narrowed.

Nothing was going to stop him from killing Alex.

* * *

Alice: Hope you liked it!

Emily: Tell us what you thought.

Alice: Thanks for reading!


	11. Morning 15

Alice: Sorry it's been so long! I was gone for a week on vacation without Internet.

Emily: Then when I came back, I had to make up a ton of work.

Alice: So here's the next chapter of Big Time Confusion. Enjoy!

* * *

Morning 15

* * *

James, Carlos, Jo, Camille, and Lucy patiently waited outside of the crib. No one dared to eavesdrop or suggest it. Though every fiber in their bodies wanted to, they didn't. This was a conversation between the two lovers and not them. Gulping, James turned to the rest of them and wondered if he could start a conversation somehow. Anger still boiled in his skin, but he focused on his concern for Kendall and Logan instead. "So…" Carlos coughed, gaining everyone's attention. He must have felt the tension as well which was so unlike Carlos.

"How long are you staying here Lucy?" James directed his attention to his former crush. If he could even call his old feelings that.

"I'm moving back in," Lucy insisted. "You idiots need someone like me to take care of you."

_She's worried about them_, they all silently thought. Camille's eyes softened. She wondered if Carlos and James were jealous of the three of them knowing before they did. Probably not, she decided. They were more concerned… or angry, in James' case. All of them subtly glanced toward the door.

What were they talking about in there?

* * *

After Logan cried himself to sleep, Kendall soon followed. Kendall's plans of vengeance and anger disappeared with the peaceful darkness. His arms were wrapped around Logan's much thinner frame. Has he been eating, Kendall briefly wondered before falling asleep.

Noises awoke both boys. Kendall woke up in a slow slur, opening his eyes halfway and groaning. That made James and Carlos snicker. Logan's reaction was completely different. Normally he would wake up with a tiny laugh and ask if it was morning already. He was always a morning person. Instead he jumped, gasped with fear, and stood up, stuttering out an apology. That completely woke Kendall up. He reached out, softly taking Logan's hand, soothing him.

Logan flushed, realizing his friends where staring at him strangely. "Um…" Logan bit his lip. "M-morning."

"Hey?" James raised an eyebrow. Carlos opened his mouth to ask what that was about James detected this and quickly elbowed him, sending him a glare as a message. Carlos' eyes widened, and he clamped his mouth shut.

Logan's eyes went wide with fear. "Oh no," he visibly paled. "I never… oh God. Alex is going to be furious!"

"What?" James frowned. "Logie, I thought you were moving back in with us."

James' eyes diverted to Kendall's, and he nodded. Kendall stood up slowly and gave Logan a calming smile that had little to no affect. "He is," Kendall said confidently. At Logan's protesting expression, Kendall continued. "Logan we are not going to let you go back there. Not if he's been… we're not letting you go back."

Logan's heart leaped at the idea but at the same time his mind filled with dread. Alex wouldn't care where he lived. He would somehow manage to hurt him or one of his friends. But at the stubborn looks he received from his three best friends, it looks like it wasn't going to happen. Before anyone could add to the conversation, Katie ran into the room and grinned. "You two are back together!"

"H-huh?" Logan and Kendall blushed.

Katie snickered. "I saw you two cuddling! Logan finally dumped Alex and you two are back together. I knew it! Everyone will be so happy and-"

"Katie," Logan interrupted with a cautious voice as though he didn't want to hurt her. "Kendall and I… we're not back together."

"What?" Katie laughed hesitantly. "Of course you are. You guys were cuddling and sleeping and-"

"I was… upset," Logan chose his words carefully. "And Kendall helped me out. We just fell asleep. I'm sorry Katie."

At Katie's devastated look, Logan quickly gave her a forced smile. "But I'm moving back in apparently." He shot a small glance at the three boys. Katie's smile brightened. Logan beamed in result. "I can make you and the guys' breakfast?"

"I can help," Katie offered, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the kitchen. Only the boys noticed his cringe at the touch. Carlos frowned. He didn't do that with Kendall yesterday… right? A hand quickly yanked his arm, forcing him to turn. Kendall had both him and James by their shirts and was dragging them into their room. Once he closed the door, he turned to them.

"What are we going to do?" was the immediate response. James nearly laughed. Of course Kendall was being their natural leader again.

"Kill Alex of course!" James hissed, not wanting to alert anyone else. He briefly heard Kendall's mother gasp in surprise, saying Logan. "We can't let him get away with this! He hurt our friend, so we have to hurt him!"

"We can't hurt him," Carlos shook his head. "At least not by hitting or kicking him. We could alert the police or something! Doing that to Logan isn't legal, so he'll get in trouble! We will never have to see him again."

"Or we could do both," James argued.

"But he could use the bruises as an excuse for something else." Carlos turned to Kendall, silently pleading. James turned to him as well, a stubborn glint in his eyes along with fury. Kendall wanted to agree with both of them. He wanted to kill Alex as much as James did, and he wanted to press charges along with Carlos. But…

"We can't," Kendall sighed, hating himself for saying it. James and Carlos instantly argued, saying they couldn't just let Alex go. Kendall tried to control his own anger towards the situation. Right now he had to think about Logan and what he wanted. "Logan doesn't want to press charges. He doesn't want the attention. If the media found out about this, it'd be all over the front cover of magazines. Logan doesn't want that."

"Can't we just press charges in… secret?" Carlos finished lamely.

"Carlos I can't even go to the zoo in secret," Kendall sighed in annoyance. "We have to think of Logan and what he wants. I want to hurt Alex as much as you two, but will that make us better than him? We do what Logan wants us to do… as long as it's not a danger to himself."

"We should be hunting him down," James hissed. Kendall shook his head, his green eyes showing how he already made up his mind. Kendall was stubborn, and James knew he wouldn't win their support with hurting Alex. "Fine." James glared at them. "Do what you want."

With that, he angrily walked out, slamming the door behind him. Carlos could hear a yelp from Logan at the noise. Carlos turned to their leader. "So now what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to go to Alex," Kendall answered calmly.

"What? But I thought-" Carlos protested.

"I'm not going to hurt him unless I need to," Kendall reassured. "But I need to get Logan's stuff back. No way am I going to let him live there anymore."

"Should I come with you?"

Kendall stared down at him and immediately noticed the fear in his eyes. Carlos had met Alex one time in the apartment, Kendall remembered Carlos mentioning. Was Carlos scared of him too? He shook his head, smiling reassuringly. "I'll be fine."

At the nod from Carlos, Kendall walked out of the room, prepared to go to Alex and get Logan's stuff back.

Kendall hoped he could hold his anger back when he saw Alex.

* * *

Alice: I like that Jo and Lucy are now friends in the show.

Emily: Thanks for reading!

Alice: Love you guys!


	12. Day 15

Alice: New chapter.

Emily: Thanks for all the support for this story. Here's Kendall confronting Alex for the first time since he learned about the abuse.

Alice: Enjoy!

* * *

Day 15

* * *

Kendall stomped loudly down the hallway, repeating to himself over and over again that he would not hurt Alex unless required. But that would be hard. Each step he took closer to the apartment added so much rage in his body. His hands were clenched, fingernails digging into his palms. A dark, hating look was in his green eyes that was never there before. He wouldn't hurt Alex unless he absolutely needed to. He wouldn't hurt Alex unless he absolutely needed to. Eyes blazing with fury, he reached the apartment and growled to himself. Raising a trembling hand, he knocked softly on the door that instantly burst open.

Alex stood there, eyes fuming with anger as well. His body was tense as he opened his mouth to scream only to visibly calm down when he saw it was Kendall. Dropping the anger demeanor, he offered him a polite smile. "Kendall," he said pleasantly. "I thought you were Logan."

Kendall frowned. So that anger was only directed at Logan? How had he missed that before? His mind flashed back to what Carlos said when Logan and Alex made out. _Do you think it hurt? Being thrown against that wall…_

Realization dawned on Kendall in that exact moment. Alex was forcing himself on his boyfriend in front of him, and he did nothing to stop it! A whole new fleet of anger washed over him as he tried to suppress it. He gave Alex a very tight smile. "Yeah, a friend of ours, Lucy, stopped by to visit. He went to see her, and he ended up falling asleep at our place. Sorry about that. We wanted to call you but we didn't have your number."

"Oh," Alex didn't bother hiding his annoyance. "I was a little worried."

"Well you shouldn't be," Kendall grinned, practically barging into the apartment. Alex raised an eyebrow but ignored it and shut the door behind him. "I'm glad he came by. We all made up. Best of friends now."

The look on Alex's face was just priceless. "Really?"

"Really," Kendall bragged. Looking over the apartment, he frowned in distaste. The gray walls and tan carpet was just so… boring. Noticing a door down the hall, he walked over while ignoring Alex's protests. He entered the room and smirked. Jackpot. It was clearly Logan's room due to the organized books and clothes. Alex followed him, saying he should leave as Kendall walked around and grabbed anything Logan would want to bring back to the crib.

"What are you doing?" Alex glared at him.

Kendall smirked. "We're all getting along so well now that he's decided to move back in."

"Well why isn't he coming to get his stuff? Why couldn't he tell me?" Alex challenged.

"He's _dumping_ you." The tone of Kendall's voice reminded him of when he "dumped" Mercedes for Logan. He was so consumed by jealousy at the thought of her forcing Logan to be her boyfriend at the time. Funny how he didn't even realize he loved Logan even with those feelings. Alex's mouth dropped open as Kendall reached towards the nightstand and noticed a ring.

A small gold ring that Kendall got him on his birthday.

Kendall smiled softly at the sight, forgetting about the angered boy behind him. Logan kept it, even after all this time? Heck, before they broke up, Kendall didn't know he still had it. "Why can't the Logan break up with me himself?" Alex's words broke through his trance. Kendall frowned.

"He says you have anger issues," Kendall retorted coldly. He put the ring in his pocket and walked over to grab some other pieces of clothing and textbooks.

Alex snarled, all of his civil pretense disappearing in a millisecond. "That little slut," he growled.

Kendall tensed for a second before continuing to pick up some of Logan's belongings. "Don't call him that."

Alex smirked. He now had the upper hand. "He begged me, you know. Told me to stop and stop. Kept saying he was a virgin. He was such a good fuck that I kept him. He needed to learn some discipline though."

Kendall gritted his teeth together. "Shut up."

"He stopped fighting after a while," Alex took a step closer, sneering. "Eventually just started to lay there and cry. And guess what I'd do then?"

"I swear if you don't stop talking," Kendall whirled around, a dangerous look in his eyes. Alex didn't seem to get the message.

"I'd make him enjoy it," Alex cackled. "When he fought, I would make it painful for him. For a while he kept fighting. If he wasn't responding, I would make sure to touch him in all the right places. Hit his prostate every time so that way he had to feel pleasure. That's when I stopped."

Kendall took a menacing step towards him. Alex seemed too caught up in his own fantasy to notice.

"The look on his face," Alex laughed. "I'd ask him if he wanted more. I would make sure he couldn't release. It took a while but eventually I made him beg. To think! He begged for me to let him come. Just like the slut he is-"

Whatever Alex was going to say next, he never got the chance. Kendall raised his fist and slammed it into Alex's face. He flew back, hitting the ground with a gasp. Kendall threw himself on top of him and hit him over and over. "Does it feel good?" Kendall hissed. "Getting the shit kicked out of you? This is how Logan felt! This is what you were doing to him!"

After a few more punches, Kendall slowly stood up, breathing heavily. He stared down at Alex, who now had a bloody and most likely broken nose. "Go near Logan again, and I will personally make your life a living Hell."

With that, Kendall stormed out of the apartment with Logan's things in his arms.

* * *

Logan flinched as Jennifer began fixing up some of his injuries. Carlos had insisted he tell Mama Knight about what happened, and Logan caved in. The puppy dog eyes of Carlos still had the effect on him. Besides he owed Carlos. After learning about Carlos being manipulated by Alex, Logan felt guilty for letting that happen. It was why he wouldn't let Carlos "stalk" Alex. He didn't want any of his friends getting hurt.

"Oh my word," Jennifer whispered sadly when Logan first reluctantly took off his shirt. He forced Carlos and Katie to leave. He didn't want anyone seeing the scars or bruises. And even occasionally the bite marks. Carlos informed him Kendall was on a mission this morning, so Logan assumed he wouldn't be back for a while.

As for James, Logan betted that he needed to cool off some steam.

Logan cringed again. Mama Knight winced sympathetically. "Sorry. It would be easier if we went to a hospital."

"No," Logan shook his head, eyes growing wide with panic. "They'll… just believe me when I say we shouldn't go."

He didn't know if they would do a rape test on him. And he didn't want that. True, there was a rule about confidentiality, but adults were allowed to break it if a minor was either hurting themselves or if someone else was hurting him. Logan's situation applied to the latter. And he didn't want Mama Knight or his parents to know the exact extent of his injuries.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered softly, finishing up the last bandage. "You used to always come to me for advice."

He grimaced. "I thought you hated me. I thought everyone did because I broke Kendall's heart."

"Oh honey," she wrapped her arms around him. "You're like a son to me. I could never hate you."

Strangely he didn't flinch at the contact like he did with Katie and even Carlos. It was like with Kendall. Speaking of him, he decided to use that exact moment to walk into the room with a pile of Logan's things. Mama Knight smiled while Logan jumped in surprise. "Are those my things?" Logan whispered.

"Yeah," Kendall grinned. "I went to go get them."

Logan gaped at him. In a matter of seconds, he was off of the couch and running over to Kendall, looking at him through and through. "Are you alright? Did he do anything? What did he say? Kendall, you shouldn't have gone without-"

"Logan," Kendall calmed him down. "I'm alright. Heck, I think he's the one that's hurt right now. He didn't do anything besides act like a jerk. He said… he said nothing. And I went alone because I don't want you near him."

Jennifer watched with a tiny smile at her son and his ex-boyfriend's interactions. Logan seemed relieved enough. "Logan," Jennifer spoke up. The boys turned to her. She bit her lip slightly. While patching up his injuries, the idea had come to her mind. She just didn't know when the right time was to voice it. With Kendall in the room, she guessed now was a good time. "Have you thought about going to a therapist?"

Logan's eyes bugged out. "W-what? Why would I need to? I'm fine!"

"Usually abusive relationships can cause a lot of mental trauma," Jennifer phrased her words carefully.

"I don't need to see one," Logan insisted. Kendall appeared hesitant. His eyes met his mother's and both silently agreed that they would have to bring it up later. For now, they shouldn't pressure Logan into anything he didn't want to do.

* * *

Kelly watched as Gustavo screamed in frustration, unable to figure out how to write the next song. She offered many suggestions, but Gustavo's worry for Logan and the boys was just too big to forget. "Maybe we should just-" Kelly began only to be interrupted by her phone. Blinking, she saw it was Miss Knight. She quickly answered it and put it on speakerphone.

"Jennifer," Kelly answered. Gustavo eagerly rushed to her side, wanting to listen.

"Kelly," Jennifer sounded very stressed. "Is Gustavo there with you?"

"Yes?" Kelly frowned. "It's on speaker."

"Good," Jennifer sighed. "I figured out what's going on with Logan. And I don't think you'll be happy about it."

Kelly and Gustavo were silent as they listened to Jennifer's tale. Slowly their eyes grew wide. Kelly had a look of pure horror and guilt while Gustavo's face reddened with anger and protectiveness.

Nobody hurt his boys. Nobody.

* * *

Alice: Sorry if it's a little short. The next chapter will be a lot longer.

Emily: Finals are making things difficult. But school ends in less than a week, so I should be updating more freely now.

Alice: Next chapter you will have a kiss between Kendall and Logan but it might not be how you expect it… Stay tuned!


	13. Night 15

Alice: Enjoy the new chapter!

Emily: Thanks for liking this story. Kendall and Logan kiss in this chapter, though not how you'd expect it.

Alice: Enjoy! And if you want, you can check out my other new Kogan story called Office Hours.

* * *

Night 15

* * *

James saw Alex earlier that day. He snickered at the sight of him all bruised up. Go Kendall! He doubted Carlos went near the boy considering just how much he feared him. Logan stayed in the apartment all day, not willing to come out and face Alex. James couldn't blame him. So now he currently lay in his bed at night, thinking of just how badly he treated Logan. He flinched as his own words flowed in his head. How he called him a whore when he never bothered learning the whole story.

Every time he thought about it, a new layer of rage was added onto him. He remembered earlier wanting to walk up to the boy and punch him. He almost did if it weren't for Lucy, who saw the anger in his eyes. She grabbed his wrist harshly and pulled him in the janitor's closet. People had whispered about that later and asked if they were dating and if that was why Lucy came back. Lucy denied it. The conversation was also piled in his head.

_"Why are you so angry?" Lucy demanded the moment she shut the closet door. Her eyes were narrowed and her arms were crossed. She had this commanding tone to her much like when she forced Logan to confess. James scoffed, wondering where this dominate personality came from. Then again, he mused, he guessed she always had it. _

_ "Because he hurt Logan!" James exclaimed. "Kendall beat him up but not enough." _

_ Lucy examined him for a moment, her eyes searching his for something. She sighed. "Camille told me about the things you would say to Logan."_

_ "She doesn't know the half of it," James grumbled, leaning back against the dusty wall. _

_ "She knows all of it," Lucy corrected him. At James' disbelieving glance, she continued. "She was the only one who knew for a while, remember? He told her everything. That means he told her about what you said. She was angry too."_

_ James flinched with guilt. He did call Logan a whore to his face and was mean to him. He just didn't know the situation completely. That was no excuse. "He believed it too," Lucy leaned back against the door in a similar position James was already in. "He didn't tell Kendall because he thought he was dirty and Kendall deserved better. You calling him a whore only made him believe it more."_

_ James clenched his fists, growling. "Why are you telling me this?! You should be lecturing Alex or letting me hit him! So why?!"_

_ Lucy sighed sadly. "You're not angry at Alex."_

_ James' eyes flashed. "Of course I am! He beat up Logan! He raped Logan! How can I not be-"_

_ "You're mad at yourself," Lucy interrupted, not at all intimidated by how James took a step towards her in the mist of his fit. James' breath hitched. "That's why you want to hit Alex. You want to take your anger out on him when you're mad at yourself. You regret calling Logan all those names. Maybe instead of beating him, you should talk to and apologize to Logan?"_

_ James only stared after her in shock as she walked out of the closet. _

Was that really it? James' anger wasn't just directed at Alex but at himself? He shut his eyes tightly. He wished he could just fall asleep instead of thinking about all this! But his mind refused to let sleep overtake him. Now he was left awake with so many thoughts plaguing his mind that it was painful. He glanced over at the bed across the room. Carlos was sleeping so peacefully. He wondered how.

* * *

_Carlos stared at the blank, gray hall with confusion. Where was he? He shouted out a quick hello, asking if anyone was there. He received no response. Shrugging, he began to follow the hall with no windows or doors. He squinted his eyes in an attempt to see the end of the hallway. No such luck. He pouted and continued to walk until a sharp scream interrupted the completely silence. His eyes went wide. He knew that voice:_

_ Logan._

_ He dashed down the hall to see a room at the end. He threw open the door and gasped at the sight. It was Alex's apartment. Logan was huddled in a corner crying out in pain as Alex hit him over and over again. Logan's eyes caught his making him scream for his help. Carlos moved forward to help only to be frozen. What…? Carlos' eyes went wide. Why couldn't he move? Logan continued to scream his name, begging for help. Alex hit Logan over the head causing him to fall down unconscious. Or was he dead? _

_ Carlos gulped, eyes watering at the sight. _

_ Alex turned to him, smirking. "Hey Carlos."_

_ "Logan," Carlos gasped, still unable to take a step towards his bleeding, hurt friend. Alex laughed cruelled, grinning at the trembling boy. Logan wasn't moving. Was he dead?_

_ "You could have saved him," Alex sneered. "You could have helped him. But you didn't. He's dead because of you."_

_ "No," Carlos cried out. If he could move, he would have backed up. "You killed him! You hit him too hard."_

_ "But you didn't save him," Alex stepped closer. "Did you really think it was ketchup on the floor? Maybe you wanted him dead. Is that why you didn't help?"_

_ "No," Carlos screamed. "He… I…"_

_ "Logan's dead because of you," Alex grinned. "You're to blame."_

_ "Carlos…"_

_ Carlos gasped, now able to move as he whipped around to see Kendall standing there with tears in his eyes. His green eyes diverted to Logan's motionless body for a few seconds before going back to him with a hurt look. "How could you Carlos? I thought we were friends."_

_ "We are!" Carlos sobbed. "We are friends!"_

_ "Then why did you kill Logan?" Kendall shouted at him. "Why didn't you save him?!"_

_ "I didn't… I'm sorry," Carlos collapsed onto his knees in a fit of tears. His body trembled with overwhelming guilt and sadness. "I'm sorry! Oh God… Logie!"_

Carlos' eyes flew open. Tears were in his eyes and his lips were parted slightly. He curled into a ball and shut his eyes tightly. A nightmare. It was just a nightmare. Logan wasn't dead, and Carlos didn't kill him. But that didn't change anything, Carlos realized. He could have saved Logan, but he didn't. What kind of friend did that make him? Carlos pulled his knees to his chest and closed his eyes, hoping he could fall back asleep. He wondered how James could sleep so peacefully across the room.

* * *

It was midnight, and Katie just stared blankly at the muted television. She couldn't sleep; she doubted anyone was really sleeping. No one bothered to clue her in on the situation. All she knew was that Logan broke up with Alex and moved back in. Normally everyone would be happy that Logan came to his senses but instead the apartment had a sullen mood.

Lucy came back and was now acting like Jo's best friend. Camille stuck to the two girls like glue as well. She briefly saw Alex, who was bruised up. She figured it was Kendall, but she wondered why. Sure, Logan cheated on Kendall with Alex but why beat him up? James was angry and Carlos was depressed. "Katie?" a voice whispered. Katie sniffed but didn't bother turning around. She could already tell it was her mother, who sat next to her on the couch. "What are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep," Katie grumbled, refusing to appear weak in front of a family member. One glance at her mother showed that Jennifer could see through her act. Katie groaned. "Why is everything so complicated? Logan broke up with Alex to be with Kendall, right? So why aren't they together!"

Jennifer sighed and wrapped her arms around her daughter, who leaned into the embrace. "Oh Katie," Jennifer ran a hand through Katie's brown hair.

"James is angry, Carlos is depressed, and Kendall is falling apart!" Katie raised her voice. She was quieted by Jennifer's soft "shh's".

"Katie," Jennifer paused. No matter how mature her daughter acted, she was still a child. The many details of the new information Jennifer just learned earlier may scar her child. "Alex was a very mean boyfriend. He wanted things Logan didn't want to give him. He pressured Logan into breaking up with Kendall and to move out. Logan was scared of him. That's why everything happened. Logan is still scared. That's why he's not ready to be with Kendall yet."

Katie snorted. "That's stupid."

"But it's the truth," Jennifer contradicted. Katie sighed and thought about it. The limp Gustavo showed them on the screen flashed into her mind. Her brown eyes went wide with understanding. Her mother was censoring the story for her sake. Nodding to her mother, she allowed Jennifer to whisper soothing words into her ear. She shut her eyes tightly. She hated Alex so much!

* * *

Kendall stared at the ceiling. It was Logan's first official night back in the crib. Yesterday didn't count due to Logan sleeping on the couch without his stuff. Now his ex-boyfriend was back and sleeping in the bed across from him. They used to sleep together before breaking up. Nothing sexual happened but it was comforting to wake up with Logan in his arms.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft whisper from the other bed. He couldn't make out what was being said, but he knew it couldn't be good. Turning towards the bed, he tried to make out what the other boy was doing. It was too dark to see. Kendall whispered calmly to him. "Logan?"

Said boy showed no response. Adjusting to the dark, he could see Logan trembling heavily while tossing and turning. More whispers escaped from his mouth. A nightmare. That was the only explanation. Hopping out of bed instantly, he rushed over to Logan's side, sitting on the bed. He tried to whisper his name to wake him up but it was futile. Placing his hands on the sweaty boy's shoulders, Kendall lightly shook him. "Wake up," he pleaded. "Come on, Logie. Wake up!"

Logan gasped, eyes flying open with horror. Kendall sighed with relief. Logan was awake! The panting boy turned to him but it was impossible to make out his expression. Before he had time to ask if he was alright, Logan threw himself at Kendall, making him fall against the bed and on top of Logan. Without saying a word, Logan grabbed the back of Kendall's neck and kissed him roughly. Kendall had to blink once. Twice. What was Logan doing? Was he really so grateful that Kendall woke him up? Or did he miss him?

Did this mean Logan wanted to get back together with him?

Eagerly, Kendall kissed back, his hands going to Logan's back. He nibbled on the smaller boy's lip and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Logan moaned and immediately allowed Kendall to take over in the fight for dominance. Logan broke the kiss and placed light pecks on Kendall's neck. His pale hands slipped under the taller boy's shirt and practically ripped it off the boy.

He left a trail of kisses down his chest while his fingers played with his nipple. Kendall groaned, feeling himself harden. He opened his mouth, about to suggest they should stop soon. He didn't get the chance. Logan kissed him forcefully again and shoved his hand in Kendall's pants, playing with his hard member. Breaking the kiss, Logan nibbled on Kendall's earlobe and whispered softly, "Fuck me."

That action alone made logic run back into Kendall's mind. Logan never went this far with him. Ever. They dated for six months but Logan was always very shy on the sexual things. "Logan?" Kendall grunted, gasping in pleasure. He knew he had to stop this. The moment Logan's hands ran up and down his shaft, Kendall ripped Logan's hand out of his pants and flipped him over. His stomach was now pinned on the bed and his backside facing Kendall.

Logan only took this as encouragement.

He raised his ass and pressed it into Kendall's groin, grinding against it. Kendall's breath hitched as he tried to erase all of his lust. "Logan," Kendall panted. Logan let out another moan. Now with a clear head, Kendall could easily tell it was filled with artificial lust.

"Fuck me," Logan whimpered. In Logan's mind, he was still with Alex. Kendall shut his eyes tightly, a wave of guilt crashing over him. He took advantage of Logan's body. "I'm your little whore, right? Fuck me!"

"Logan, I don't-"

"I won't tell," tears began to flood Logan's eyes. "I won't tell. Just don't hurt them. Please."

"Logie," Kendall whispered. "It's me, Kendall."

In his shock and sadness, his grip must have loosened on Logan, who turned around and kissed his neck. Kendall gulped, wondering how else he could wake him up. Filled with new determination, he pressed his lips softly against Logan's. He tried to fill the kiss with as much love and adoration as possible. While Logan tried to add passion and lust, Kendall only hugged Logan gently as he kissed him.

When their lips parted, recognition filled Logan's eyes. "K-Kendall?" he stuttered.

Kendall nodded. "Hey…"

"Oh God," Logan gasped, backing away from him. Kendall didn't blame him. He did just take advantage of the situation and nearly used Logan for his body. "I'm so sorry!"

Kendall blinked. "Sorry? Logan why are you sorry?"

"I just forced myself on you!" Logan sniveled. "Alex was right. God, I'm such a slut! I'm so-"

"Logan," Kendall interrupted sternly. "You didn't force yourself on me. You were… you thought you were with Alex. And you were trying to protect us."

Logan sniffed but didn't say anything. Kendall tried again. "I was forcing myself on you. You were having a nightmare, and I just… for me to go and do that…"

"It's not your fault," Logan mumbled. "You didn't know I was having one."

"Then it's neither of our faults," Kendall countered. "We should go back to sleep. We'll talk about this tomorrow?"

Logan nodded and offered him a tiny smile. Kendall stood up to go back to his bed and to find his shirt when Logan grabbed his wrist. "Um… c-could you sleep with me? I didn't have any nightmares last time you did so…"

Kendall smiled softly. "Sure."

With that, he grabbed his shirt from off the ground and threw it on. Lying on the bed, he wrapped his arms around Logan, who relaxed instinctively. In each other's arms, they both fell asleep peacefully. Neither had any nightmares for the rest of the night.

* * *

Alice: Thanks for reading. More action will be done tomorrow.

Emily: Thanks for supporting this story also. I love you guys!


	14. Day 16

Alice: New chapter!

Emily: Thanks for all the support with this story. In total, it will have 19 cahpters.

Alice: I feel like I say that too much… but I really do love you guys. Here's the chapter!

Emily: Oh, and check out my other Kogan story Office Hours if you haven't!

Alice: Gee, self-promoting much?

Emily: Shut it! Now enjoy!

* * *

Day 16

* * *

Gustavo furiously pounded his fist onto the front desk of the Palm Woods. Mr. Bitters glared back, refusing to show his fear for the red faced man before him. The morning was perfect until Gustavo and Kelly stormed into the Palm Woods demanding he kick out one of his residents. They offered him vast amounts of cash, but he couldn't just kick the boy out. Not only would that cost him more money, but it would badly reflect the building and cause less people and less money to come in. "Give me one good reason why I should kick him out," Mr. Bitters frowned, glad his voice wasn't trembling.

"He has violent tendencies," Kelly clenched her fists with saddened eyes. "Very violent…"

"And do you have any proof of this?" he sighed. He was very aware of the situation with Alex, Logan, and Kendall. Everyone loved Kendall and Logan together and supported them wholeheartedly. Heck, he even liked them together. When they broke up, everyone was shocked. Then Logan got together with Alex. His theory was Kelly and Gustavo wanted Logan and Kendall back together so kicking out Alex was the only way.

But unlike them Mr. Bitters did not get involved with teenage drama.

"I'll call down Alex," Mr. Bitters glared at them. Ignoring their reluctant expressions, he walked into a different room to make the phone call just in case Gustavo decided to randomly grab the phone and talk for him.

"This is going to be harder than we thought," Kelly grumbled.

"Why won't he just take the money?" Gustavo hissed in anger. He currently wore a suit and attempted to look professional. He figured Mr. Bitters would take him more seriously if he did.

"Because Alex might be staying here for a year or two," Kelly glared at the ground. "That's more money coming in monthly than what we're offering… what we can offer."

They stood in silence for a couple moments, contemplating on what to do next. Gustavo, much like Kendall, acted on impulse and instinct. Kelly, on the other hand, thought things through and waited to act. The only reason Gustavo didn't brutally attack Mr. Bitters was because of Kelly's reassuring words.

"Gustavo? Kelly?"

Both froze. All the members of Big Time Rush stood before them with confused expressions. James titled his head to the side. "Do we have practice today? Because you said we had the day off," he narrowed his eyes. They noticed how each boy leaned closer to Logan and understood why. The boy was still injured. It was a miracle he came to practice in the first place.

"Um…" Kelly bit her lip. Did Kendall's mother not tell them that they knew? That she told them? That only left two options if they didn't know. Lie or tell the truth. Gustavo appeared to be thinking the same thing.

"Logan hurt his ankle," Kendall lied. Normally Kendall's lies were flawless and both were ashamed to admit they would have fallen for that if they didn't already know the truth. "So we can't dance if that's what you're here for."

Logan shifted under the pitiful gazes of Gustavo and Kelly. Before they could even begin to explain what they were doing there, Mr. Bitters walked out and sighed. "Alex is coming down so we can talk about the violent tendencies he has," his voice was sarcastic.

Kelly hesitantly nodded, ignoring the gasps from the boys. "Thank you."

"What?" Logan hissed. The boys, Gustavo, Kelly, and Mr. Bitters turned to the shocked and angry boy. Kendall, James, and Carlos just froze in shock. "What did you just say?"

"These two came to talk about your boyfriend's violent history," Mr. Bitters spoke as if the concept was ridiculous. But it was to him. Alex was a nice, sweet boy who helped him out and didn't cause him stress like Big Time Rush. Did he like him with Logan? No, he did prefer Kendall and Logan but it made no difference.

"Ex-boyfriend," Kendall barked out rather possessively.

"Why would you tell him that?" Logan demanded. "You should have asked my permission! How do you even know?"

Mr. Bitters blinked. Logan was agreeing with these terms? He just didn't want people to know? What was going on? All questions remained in his mind as Alex walked towards the group with a supposedly lovely smile. Logan instinctively inclined towards Kendall. "What's going on?" Alex frowned once he spotted the boys. "I was called down for something…?"

"Yes," Mr. Bitters tried to sound professional. Like he knew what was going on. "We have received complaints that you are violent and a danger to our residents at the Palm Woods."

Alex's gaze snapped to Logan, who flinched. Mr. Bitters frowned as he took a closer look at the boys. Alex had some bruises on him and was heavily glaring at the terrified Logan. Kendall, along with James, stood possessively in front of him. Kendall more so than the others. Carlos also stared at Alex with fear. "Where would you hear a story like that?" Alex faced Mr. Bitters. "I'm not violent."

"Yeah right," Kendall snorted. Alex's lips were pressed in a thin line. Annoyance settled on his features.

"Look," Alex sighed, "all I know is Kendall came into my apartment and said Logan was moving out and breaking up with me. Kendall starting hitting me! For no reason too."

Mr. Bitters frowned at that statement. Kendall caused trouble but he never caused actual bodily harm… on purpose. "That's not true!" Kendall objected. "He was talking about Logan like…"

He trailed off with a glare in Alex's direction. According to Logan's stunned expression, he didn't know about this. "Like what?" Alex sneered. "I have bruises to prove Kendall hurt me. He probably hurt Logan too. I remember seeing a lot of bruises on him."

"What!?" James and Gustavo exclaimed.

Gustavo growled at the boy. "Kendall would never hurt Logan!"

Mr. Bitters silently agreed with that. Carlos spoke up quietly. "You were the one hurting Logan."

What? Gustavo and Kelly failed to mention that little fact. They just said he was violent. But he was physically hurting Logan? His boyfriend? Well, ex-boyfriend now. He continued to listen, not daring to interrupt the scene playing out before him. Logan shrunk back at Alex's glare. "Is that what you're spreading around now?" he scoffed.

The smaller boy didn't respond.

"It's the truth!" Kelly put out. "Miss Knight confirmed it for us."

"Mama Knight did?" Carlos whispered.

"This is ridiculous!" Alex threw up his hands. "I'm not violent. These guys just want me gone because I'm Logan's ex. They probably just want to make it easier for Kendall to get with him."

"We want you gone because you hit him!" James objected, saying this much louder than needed and catching the attention of some occupants in the lobby.

"How about we ask Logan then?" Alex smirked. He took a step closer to Logan, who grasped Kendall's wrist. "Did I ever hit you Logan?"

He gulped but didn't respond. Instead he kept his head down and tried not to look at him in the eye. This brought up memories for the other three boys. When Alex had Logan pinned to the wall and was asking him questions…

Logan responded exactly how Alex wanted him to. Exactly how Alex manipulated him to answer.

"Did I hit you Logan? Did I hurt you?" Alex narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Logan's wrist and forcibly pulled him forward. "Did I?"

Logan whimpered. It didn't take long for Kendall and James to spring into action. James gripped Alex's hand tightly and ripped it from Logan. Kendall softly pulled on Logan's shirt backward so Logan would step back. Carlos just shivered, still too fearful of Alex to really do anything. He felt pathetic like that. All Alex did was talk him down once, and he already felt fear for him. Logan rubbed his aching wrists.

"See?" Alex turned to the stunned adults. "He's not answering!"

"He looks afraid," Mr. Bitters commented, suspicion in his voice. "And it looked like your grip hurt him."

Alex gaped at him. "You can't be serious! You believe these guys?"

Mr. Bitters hesitated to answer. It was all Alex needed to send him into a fit of rage. Without warning, he turned and bawled his fist, punching Logan in the gut. "Hey!" Gustavo screamed, snatching Alex and pulling him back.

"You little whore," Alex jeered. "You little fucked up slut!"

Gustavo took no time in throwing the boy to the ground, away from his boys. Kelly glared heavily at the boy wishing Gustavo could actually hurt him. Too bad it was mistreatment of a minor and not in self-defense. Mr. Bitters acted very quickly. He typed on the computer, glancing as Alex stood up with furious eyes. "Alex," Mr. Bitters spoke up, "you are hereby kicked out of the Palm Woods. We do not tolerate violent behavior and abuse of our residents. Please exit the building with your stuff in the next two hours and never come back. If your things aren't gone by that time, we will be willing to sell them off."

Alex growled at Big Time Rush but still eyed Gustavo, James, and Kendall eerily. They would not hesitate to hurt him if he tried to attack Logan again. With a sharp nod, he pushed his way past the boys to his apartment to collect his things. Kelly smiled brightly at his retreating figure and turned to Mr. Bitters. "Thank you," she smiled. "How much do you want? We can pay you with cash if you prefer."

"Nothing," Mr. Bitters shook his head. "I don't need money. That was my duty as a manager to kick him out. I don't need money for that."

"Thanks," James grinned. "You're really not all that bad."

Carlos nodded in agreement. Gustavo rolled his eyes before eyeing Logan with concern. That punch didn't look too comfortable. Kendall already was looking over Logan. "Are you okay?" he asked, the question directed towards Logan.

"I'm fine," Logan nodded. "Um… thanks."

"You're welcome," Gustavo nodded. "I don't like it when someone hurts my boys."

Kendall grinned. "I thought we were dogs."

Gustavo laughed warmly. "Yeah well… take off the time you need. I have to talk to Griffin about this but I won't be telling anyone else. I should have asked you before going to Mr. Bitters about this."

"It's fine," Logan reassured. "I'm… happy he's gone."

"Aren't we all," Mr. Bitters grumbled.

"We would appreciate it if the media didn't find out about this incident," Kelly turned to Mr. Bitters, who nodded in agreement. Once again, he rejected payment from Kelly for keeping what happened a secret. He said it was his duty as manager. The boys thanked them all.

Things were looking up.

* * *

Rumors spread fast. Much like how news of Kendall and Logan's break up spread, Alex hurting Logan spread even faster. Some witnessed Alex punching Logan while others witnessed James shouting that Alex was hurting Logan. Slowly guilt settled into them as they thought over how they bullied Logan while he was already down. The one person who took these rumors into careful consideration was none other than Jett.

Jo's words and concerns filled his head as he listened to the rumors. So Jo's friend wasn't a girl. It was Logan. He never paid attention to the smart one of the group. James was his rival in looks (though it was friendlier than actual rivalry). Kendall was his enemy. At least, that's what he thought before. Always having the biggest crush on Jo, Kendall made him angry when he started to go out with the girl and even convinced her to move away only for her to return and have her heart broken. So he treated Kendall with less respect.

Carlos and Logan were just the other ones.

Now his view on particularly Logan changed. He thought back his friend and how she was due to the abuse. Her self-esteem plummeted along with her self respect and trust. Fear replaced her trust and she drifted more the longer it went on. He wondered if Logan confronted in the other guys yet. After all, most of the Palm Woods didn't know about the rape part of the abuse.

He guessed that's why he was so set on finding Logan. He asked around and no one knew where the boys were until he ran into Lucy. He begged and begged her until she told him they were at the ice rink which he should have been expecting. He immediately set out and began to drive there. When he arrived, he went in to find Kendall, Carlos, and James playing hockey with Logan just skating around and watching.

Shakily putting on his stakes, he went onto the ice with a nervous glance. Not only was he horrendous at skating, but he was nervous about confronting Logan. This could either end up helping the boy or destroying him. He wasn't sure if he was even close enough to him to have this conversation. Still, he skated towards Logan. "Logan," Jett announced lowly. He didn't want to attract the attention of the hockey lovers.

Logan's eyebrows furrowed. "Jett?"

Jett waved. "Hi…"

"Hey?" was the confused reply.

"Um… I need to talk to you about something," Jett nervously bit his lip. "And I can't really skate so…"

Logan frowned at the boy. Part of him really didn't want to talk to Jett. At all. But the lack of arrogance in his voice and the way he admitted he wasn't good at something told him that maybe Jett needed the conversation more than Logan would. With a reluctant nod, Logan skated towards his friends. Jett could hear a brief lie about going to the bathroom. "I'll come with you," Kendall announced making Jett chuckle a bit. The ever oh-so-protective Knight.

Logan reassured him he would be okay and that he couldn't always rely on Kendall. With that, he skated away. Jett slowly followed him. He didn't want his friends to think he was stalking him. That, and he was terrified of skating too fast and falling. He arrived into the empty bathroom. It was a small, one room bathroom without stalls. This would give them more privacy. That could either make things better or worse. "What do you want Jett?" Logan demanded.

"Way to get to the point," Jett grumbled. He coughed awkwardly and began. "Well I had this friend… her name was Yelena. She was really fun and stuff. We were friends for as long as I could remember. But things changed… she changed."

Logan raised an eyebrow but still listened. Jett gulped. "Well she got this boyfriend. His name was Brett. Yelena used to joke how our names rhymed. I thought he was a pretty cool dude. But Yelena started hanging around him more than me and when she was near me, she wasn't the same."

"So?"

"I asked her about it," Jett continued, "and she finally told me the truth. This guy, Brett, was abusing her. Badly."

Logan's eyes widened in horror.

"So naturally I wanted to hurt him," Jett glared at the ground. "But she said no. Something about how he would change or something. But she just got more and more distant. I threatened a bunch of times that I was going to tell someone: an adult, a teacher, someone! I never did. The abuse got worse, Logan. She… well he raped her. After that, she completely changed. A couple weeks after that, she killed herself."

Logan's face was pale with wide eyes. "W-why are you telling me this?"

"Jo told me she had a friend that… went through that too," Jett was careful with his words. "She said the friend was a girl though. I never really connected the dots until I heard about Alex… hurting you this morning."

Jett stole a glance at Logan. His body was tense and his face was hardened. "So you know…great. That's just fucking fantastic! First I think Camille will be the only one to know Then Jo knows! And of course she has to call over Lucy, who forces me to tell Kendall, James, and Carlos. Oh, and if that's not enough let's just inform Mama Knight and probably Katie while we're at it. But my privacy shouldn't be restricted to just them! No, Gustavo and Kelly clearly need to know!"

"Logan-" Jett tried to intervene.

"But we need to tell Mr. Bitters too because God knows he should be involved," Logan all but growled. "And now because Mr. Bitters can't talk to Alex in private everyone knows. Jett, I don't want everyone to know! The point of me not telling anyone was so no one would know!"

"You shouldn't feel ashamed," Jett raised his voice enough to stop Logan's rant. "You really shouldn't. It wasn't your fault. Yelena used to tell me how it was her fault. Brett's words got to her. She started to believe them, and that's why she killed herself."

"You don't get it," Logan glared at the cracked tile below him.

"No," Jett admitted. "I don't get it. No one really gets what you're going through. But that doesn't mean you should close yourself off from the world. That's exactly what Yelena did and that's exactly why I don't have my best friend anymore."

"But I let him!" Logan squeezed his eyes tightly. "I let him do all that to me!"

"No you didn't," Jett whispered softly. He really wasn't good at this whole comforting thing. But he needed to help Logan. He could not handle another Yelena.

"Yeah I did," Logan sighed. "Sometimes he'd offer… he would say he could beat me or I could… and I'd pick the latter because I don't need any more bruises."

"That doesn't mean you let him," Jett slowly raised his hand. Logan stared at it wearily but understood Jett's unasked question: could he touch him? Logan nodded and Jett placed his hand on his shoulder. "It means you didn't want to get hurt. You feel ashamed. You feel weak and you feel unworthy and all. But that's not true. It's exactly what he wants you to feel. It's how he manipulated you to feel."

"I can't help it," Logan choked out, tears coming to his brown eyes.

"I know you can't," Jett whispered, flashing back to his time with Yelena. "Just… don't act on those feelings. Don't degrade yourself."

"I have thought about killing myself," Logan admitted. "Once or twice while I was living with him."

"Don't!" Jett exclaimed loudly causing the boy to flinch. Without thinking about it, he put both hands on Logan's shoulders and turned him over to face him. "You have way too much to live for! Kendall loves you like crazy. It's kind of scary how much he does. So does James and Carlos and Katie and Miss Knight. Camille, Lucy, and Jo do too. You're way too smart. I bet you're going to make up some cure for cancer. You would devastate us if you were gone."

"I…" Logan began only to be interrupted by the door slamming open, revealing Kendall, James, and Carlos.

"Logan!" Kendall walked in. "Why were you in here for so long? We were worried about… you…"

The three boys blinked at the sight before them. Jett's hands were on Logan's shoulders, gripping them a bit tightly with a fierce expression on his face. Logan was also currently crying while staring up at Jett. Kendall growled, taking a step forward. "Jett," he snarled. "Get. The fuck. Away from him."

Fear overclouded Jett as he quickly parted from the crying boy. "Kendall!" Logan shouted. "It's not what you-"

Carlos sprang in, slamming Jett against the wall. "What the hell were you doing to him?" James shouted.

"Nothing!" Jett put his hands up in surrender.

"Then why is he crying?!" Carlos glared up at the boy.

"Guys!" Logan shouted. "I'm fine!"

"Like hell you are," Kendall snarled. "What was he-"

"He knows about Alex," Logan blurted out. "He was telling me about self-worth and to not give up on life. He didn't want me to commit suicide."

Jett nodded eagerly in agreement. Carlos frowned, his grip on Jett loosening. "But…" Carlos frowned. "Why?"

"He had a friend who had the same thing happen to her," Logan explained. "And she killed herself. He wanted to make sure I was okay. And I am! I told him I wasn't thinking of that at all."

_Liar_, Jett thought.

"I was crying because of his story with his friend," Logan reassured them. "He wasn't hurting me or anything."

_He was crying because he's insecure_, Jett wanted to scream. _You guys have to help him._

But in the end, they fell for Logan's lies. Kendall possessively hugged Logan, who didn't flinch at the contact. That intrigued Jett. When Yelena was abused, she flinched at all contact including his own. As the four boys exited the bathroom, three of them giving him warning glares, Jett could only smile. Logan wouldn't end up like Yelena. That much he could see.

Because his friends would always be there for him.

* * *

Alice: Some Jett and Logan bonding there.

Emily: Sorry it's been almost a month.

Alice: Next chapter has a very jealous Logan because he meets Sarah.

Emily: Enjoy!


	15. Day 17

Alice: This should be a long chapter filled with flashbacks.

Emily: The italics are the memories and such.

Alice: Sarah and Logan also meet in this chapter.

Emily: Thanks for supporting this story. I love you guys!

Alice: If you want, I am taking prompts and publishing them in a story called Prompts.

Emily: Enjoy! There will be some references to the previous chapters in this story.

* * *

Day 17

* * *

_Alex snickered happily, listening to something on his phone. Logan frowned, curiosity shining in his brown eyes, but he didn't say anything. All he wanted was to go back to the crib and lay down. At this point in time, Logan did not live with Alex. In fact, this was only the third day since the breakup… since the rape. Alex was still a whole new territory for Logan, and he didn't know what pushed his buttons yet. The blonde boy must have noticed Logan's staring. His smirk grew as he slowly approached him. Logan flinched as Alex sat down right next to him. "Watch this," Alex shoved the phone into his hands, rewinding the video to the beginning. As soon as Logan pressed play, Alex pressed his lips to Logan's pale neck._

_ Logan let out a gasp and shut his eyes tightly. "No," Alex whispered in his ear hauntingly. "Watch the video."_

_ A hand slipped into the front of his pants. Logan shuddered at the unwanted touch and unwanted pleasure that came with it. But the threatening stare Alex gave him made him gulp and watch the video. _

_ God, when did he become so pathetic? _

_ In the video, a girl was sitting on a bench, singing happily with a blonde boy. Kendall, Logan's eyes went wide in recognition. They were both singing Edge of Desire… their song. Hatred swelled up for this girl only to be quickly forgotten as Alex kissed Logan's neck. "Stop," Logan whimpered. _

_ Alex laughed. "Nope."_

_ He continued without permission as the taunting singing of this girl and Kendall filled his ears. It wasn't until the video ended and Logan came that Alex let him leave. Logan hastily ran out and back to the apartment where he overheard James and Kendall talking. Biting his lip, he snuck up behind them. "Then why are you singing with her? Especially that song?" James wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, clearly not noticing Logan. "It was yours and Logan's song. You must be interested in her if you're singing that song with her. And that means you're one step closer to getting over Logan."_

_ Logan flinched. Yes, Kendall deserved better and should move on. But he didn't want that. He didn't want Kendall to love someone else. But at least it was a nice looking girl. _

_ "I'm not even close to getting over Logan," Logan perked up. Kendall wasn't over him? Happiness bubbled inside of him only to be buried deep by guilt. What kind of person was he? Kendall needed someone better to love, someone not tainted like him. Selfish desires and "common sense" fought deep inside Logan as the conversation continued. As this internal fight continued, James and Kendall argued. But one word caught his attention. _

_ "He's... he's a whore, okay?" James was the one who said it. That stung. Part of him hoped that maybe James and Carlos wouldn't get involved, wouldn't hate him. But it was clear that they would. James continued to list the reasons on why Logan was undeserving of Kendall, on why he was a whore. "Who cheats on their boyfriend on their anniversary? Whores do. Who sleeps with guys they literally just meet when they have a boyfriend? Whores do! Kendall, Logan isn't worth it. He doesn't deserve you at all."_

_ "James-" Kendall began. Logan shut his eyes tightly. Kendall shouldn't be defending him. He shouldn't be heartbroken. "Common sense" won the battle. Kendall needed to move on, to love someone else. And Logan had to help him see that. _

_ "He's right." He hoped his voice gave away none of his sadness. _

_ Both boys gasped and turned to him. "W-what do you mean?"_

_ "Ask her out," a fake grin. "She's really cute! Let's face it, she sang that song way better than us singing it." At their confused looks, Logan playfully rolled his eyes. "Alex showed me the video. But you two do look really cute together. You really should ask her out! Oh, and introduce us too. She seems really nice._

_ Each word killed him. _

_ "But-" Dammit, was Kendall really going to debate this?_

_ "Come on Kendall," Logan tried again. "You deserve someone like her."_

_ "I don't want her," Kendall's eyes darkened. Logan gulped, recognizing that look. Kendall usually wore it when someone made him really angry. "I want you. Logan, I don't think you understand. I love you. You're all I've ever wanted. You're all I'll ever want. I just... you cheated, but if you're willing to get back together, I'll learn to forgive you. It hurts now but at least we can work it out instead of ending it. Maybe we can even figure out why you felt the need to cheat."_

_ And he thought James calling him a whore hurt. No, this took the cake. Why did Kendall have to be like this? Why couldn't he just see that he wasn't worth it? That everything James said was true? "Kendall-"_

_ "What did I do wrong?" Kendall pleaded. Logan actually flinched. He flinched like Alex was touching him. "I mean, I thought I-"_

_ He never got to finish. Camille stormed in, shouting his name and even informed him that Carlos was stalking Alex. Logan ran out after that, not wanting Carlos to be hurt by his boyfriend like he was. _

This particular memory flooded through Logan's head as Kendall lead him to the park. Earlier Kendall insisted on meeting a girl named Sarah, the one who helped him out through the whole situation. Stories spilled out of Kendall's mouth on the advice Sarah gave or how often they would talk and hang out. All in all, she sounded like a nice girl. But Logan still hated her. It was immature really. He couldn't help it though. His pale skin crawled with the thought of smiling at her and introducing himself. Besides, the last time he heard her voice, Alex's hand was down his pants.

"Sarah!" Kendall called out with a giant grin that reached his green eyes. Logan stared up at that happy face with nostalgia. He remembered that same grin, that same expression. It used to be reserved for him. But now it belonged to Sarah.

"Kendall!" Sarah grinned, skipping over to the two boys. Her eyes went from Kendall to Logan and narrowed very, very slightly. The brunette returned this look with a tiny, almost invisible smirk. A message flashed between the two very suddenly. So suddenly that Kendall didn't even notice these little changes in the two. Both broke out into happy smiles.

"I'm Logan," he grinned happily, offering his hand to Sarah, who shook it gladly.

"Sarah," she giggled, smiling back with the same amount of energy. Kendall watched this scene with proud eyes. To think Logan was so hesitant to meet Sarah before! Now they were talking and giggling like long lost friends. He figured Sarah helped him so much through these past couple of days that she could help Logan as well. This happy moment was soon interrupted by a phone call.

Kendall groaned when he saw the name on the caller ID. "It's Gustavo," Kendall rolled his eyes. "I have to take this. Will you two be okay by yourselves?"

Logan teased, "We're not five, Kendall."

"Go talk to your boss," Sarah agreed. Kendall apologized as he walked away from the two. They got along pretty well, so he doubted anything bad would happen if he left them alone for two minutes. The very moment Kendall was out of earshot, Logan and Sarah's expressions changed drastically. Welcoming grins turned into hate-filled scowls. The mood of the air surrounding them twisted into something cold and tense.

"So you're the one who's been hanging around Kendall so much."

"Yeah," Sarah smirked. "I figured he would need some consulting after his slutty ex-boyfriend cheated on him. Tore him up emotionally, you know. All because you couldn't decide on what you wanted. First it's Kendall but then you cheated on him with some guy. Oh, and if that's not enough! You cheat on that guy by kissing Kendall. The moment it's over though you go back to that guy and start groping each other right in front of Kendall!"

He remembered that.

_A panic attack. He just had a panic attack in front of the whole lobby. That was embarrassing. Someone must have told them all to leave because they did. But Kendall kissed him, and Logan foolishly kissed back. Alex chose that moment to walk into the room. Kendall lied to save Logan's ass without knowing what he was saving him from. Alex believed him, but he wasn't done yet. He slammed him into a wall, touching him. Right in front of Kendall. _

_ Even worse, he demanded that Logan tell his friends he was willing, that he always wanted what Alex forced on him. He submitted, saying that yes he did. Alex dragged him off in the hall, leaving behind the stunned group of teenagers. "You little fucker," Alex hissed when they were alone. All Logan felt was pain after that. Punches, kicks, and God knows what else hit him with full force. "You think I like doing this to you? I don't. I really don't, Logie. But you need to learn."_

_ "I'm sorry," Logan choked out. _

_ "I know," Alex whispered, his voice turning soft. "But you still need to learn."_

_ Logan grunted in pain at the rest of the hits. Grabbing him by his hair, practically ripping it out of his scalp, Alex dragged him into their apartment. It was just Logan's luck that no one walked down at the same time. Throwing him into the apartment, Alex pounced. Physically and sexually attacks had befallen on Logan that night. All because his friends knew too much._

_ All because of one little kiss._

"But you don't know what you want so breaking up with that guy to get Kendall back must have sounded so appealing. Can't you make up your damn mind?" Sarah ranted. Logan blinked, fighting down a smile. She didn't know the details. Good. Out of the whole world, she was the only one who didn't know. He figured if people like Jett knew the details then the whole world did. But no. She didn't. That made him feel much better about this conversation. She wouldn't hold back; she would call him all the names he wanted to hear.

"I will when you will," Logan spoke. "Kendall's told me stories about you and your advice. Half the time you tell him to get over me and that once a cheater always a cheater."

"That's true," Sarah chimed in.

"But the other half of the time you're encouraging him to get back together with this slut," Logan sneered. "Why not make up your mind? Maybe the reason he's still sticking by me is because of your shitty advice."

She flushed with anger and humiliation. "I only encouraged him to get back with you because that's what he wanted to hear," Sarah lied. "It wasn't true. He should get over you and find someone else."

"Or," Logan grinned evilly, recalling one particular detail Kendall shared with him on the way here. "Maybe it's because of your ex-boyfriend? Kendall told me about it. You had a boyfriend who cheated on you. Maybe when you were telling him once a cheater always a cheater, you were telling yourself that. You were trying to convince yourself to not go back to him. But when he sweetened you up, when you really thought maybe you guys could get together again, you told Kendall not to give up on me. Biased much?"

She gasped. "What do you-"

"That's really unfair," Logan faked an overly innocent voice. "You're messing with his head, projecting your own emotions and your own feelings onto him. If you can't decide whether or not your boyfriend should be forgiven, who are you to tell Kendall what to do?"

"At least I'm not some dirty little whore who will sleep with anyone!" Sarah clenched her fists. Logan smirked. If there was anything useful he learned from Alex, it was to hit people where it hurt. And this clearly struck a nerve for Sarah.

"And proud of it," Logan put his hands on his hips. "Maybe instead of crying in a corner about this guy, you should go out and do something with your life. It'd be much less pathetic."

That last bit was directed at himself. Sarah opened her mouth, about to contradict when-

"Hey guys!" Kendall popped back into the group. Smiles replaced their hatred instantly as Kendall glanced down at the two of them. The tension dissolved. "What happened while I was gone?"

"Logan is so funny!" Sarah burst into fits of giggles, playfully punching Logan's arm. Kendall's eyes darkened at the action but seeing no harm on Logan made him relax.

"Oh come on," Logan laughed. "I only mentioned Kendall's eyebrows!"

"Hey!" Kendall protested, his fingers flying to his eyebrows. Sarah laughed. "Oh well. I'm glad you guys get along."

Sarah and Logan glanced at each other. Hatred flashed in their expressions and their eyes. But it was so fast and was so quickly replaced with friendship that Kendall didn't notice. "Yeah," Logan clenched his fists.

"I'm glad too," Sarah's body slightly tensed.

* * *

Jo discovered her new-found respect for Mr. Bitters. Apparently he was now in the loop of Logan's abuse along with many of the Palm Woods residents. With so many people knowledgeable of the true relationship between Alex and Logan, Mr. Bitters set out a new goal: keep this information hidden from the press. He hired the Jenifers, who gladly accepted this new job. They claimed they "owed" Logan for bullying him when he was going through such a horrible time. Guitar Dude, though never really bullying Logan, joined as well.

So they each went around making sure rumors didn't start or didn't reach the press. At some point, Lucy and Camille joined them. Jo was too exhausted to really join them, but she respected each one. "Jo!" a voice hollered. Jett. Of course.

"What?" Jo sighed, turning towards the boy.

"What? Not happy to see my beautiful face?" Jett teased. Somehow it actually made Jo giggle.

"Always a pleasure," Jo laughed. Jett smirked and sat down on one of the couches in the lobby.

"I talked to Logan," Jett admitted. "I kind of told him what you told me. But I said that you were saying he was a girl and that I figured out it was him on my own!"

Jo frowned. "Oh… how did that go?"

"Good… I hope," Jett admitted. "He's going through a dark time. He lied to his friends. It wasn't even a small lie like he was fine. He told me that the thought of suicide did come up a couple times but then said he never considered it to the other guys. And they believed him."

Jo's eyes watered. "Dammit. Why don't you tell them then?"

"Because I haven't changed a bit," Jett grumbled. "I'm still that same scared little boy that didn't tell any adults my friend was being abused because she asked me to. Only this time it's Logan."

"You've changed," Jo protested. "You confronted him about it, right? Would you have done that?"

"Kind of," Jett shrugged. "Not as direct as I was with Logan. So I guess I'm a little braver. I just… that's why I'm so confident. I like to think that if I act confident, I'll be braver… more confident. It's not working that much. I come off as… how would you say it?"

"Self-centered," Jo blurted out.

He chuckled. "That, yeah."

"You're actually admitting you are self-centered?" Jo giggled. "What happened to the Jett I know and love?"

"Still here," Jett smirked, "but he's being sentimental right now."

"I like your sentimental side," Jo smiled. "You're saying how you feel guilty for not helping Logan but… you're helping me."

"I am?"

"I've been so stressed lately," Jo nodded. "With the whole Logan and Alex thing, Lucy being back, and my career. It's nice to have you stop and talk to me, show me the real you under all that confidence you fake. It helps me, and I need that help."

She had to blink to realize what happened next. Jett stood up, smiling so gratefully and so innocently at her. He swept down and kissed her. As soon as his lips made contact, they were gone. "Thank you," Jett sounded close to tears. "You have no idea how much that means to me… thank you."

Jo blushed, slowly standing up. "No," she whispered. "Thank you, Jett."

* * *

Logan walked into the crib alone. Kendall walked him to the Palm Woods before saying he had a meeting with Gustavo and running off. Logan stared off at him, so many emotions swirling within him that he just couldn't think straight. As he walked in, he took in the sight of his home. The place he's known and loved for so long.

Self-loathing. Anger. Jealousy. Hatred. These feelings and more battled so fiercely, overcoming his whole being. He screamed. He screamed until his throat was sore. His shaking hands found something, anything. This instance happened to be a lamp. He hurled it at the wall, watching it smash into pieces and fall to the floor. More screams. More broken objects. Tears violently escaped his shut eyelids as he punched the wall. The pain he was used to. The pain he could deal with. His shouts grew louder.

"LOGAN!" a voice screeched in fear. Logan didn't care. He continued his fit of rage. He cried and screamed and broke. A tight hand wrapped around his wrist. He gasped as it tugged him towards the body which engulfed him in a loving hug. The screams ceased. His whole body trembled and he still cried. But he wasn't acting out violently. He recognized this embrace. He moved slightly and buried his head into their shoulder, sobbing. "It's okay," the voice whispered soothingly. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm here."

The body lead him to the couch, sitting him down without loosening the hug. Logan wailed into the shoulder of Jennifer Knight.

"Oh Logan," she whispered, rubbing circles in his back. "I'm here. It's all going to be okay. I'm here."

* * *

Alice: Hope you liked that.

Emily: Thanks for reading!

Alice: Love you guys!


End file.
